You're Mine
by Fujiwara Yuki
Summary: Chapter terakhir update! Inilah akhir kisah cinta Athrun dan Cagalli dalam fic ini. Jika berminat silahkan dibaca, dan direview tentunya...
1. Chapter 1

Ehm, permisiiiiii………

Saya author baru di FFN, dan ini adalah fic pertama saya. Silahkan baca jika anda sekalian berkenan. Semoga anda suka dengan karya ini.

Gomen kalau fic sebelumnya terhapus, saya tidak sengaja menghapusnya karena salah klik (dua kali pula). Ini saya publish yang baru setelah diedit sebelumnya. Lagipula saya memang berniat mengedit fic ini karena yang sebelumnya banyak kesalahan, tapi tidak tahu cara mengeditnya.

**You're Mine**

"Cagalli… ayo bangun, nanti terlambat!" teriak ibunya dari lantai satu. "Iya bu…" sahut Cagalli. Cagalli sedikit menguap karena baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia lalu bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Cagalli adalah seorang siswi di salah satu SMA di kotanya. Sekolah dimana kebanyakan siswa-siswi disana adalah anak orang yang berada.

Walaupun udara dingin, gadis pirang ini tetap berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya dengan semangat.

"Pagi Cagalli……." sapa seorang pemuda berambut biru sambil menepuk pundak Cagalli.

"Oh Athrun, pagi…" balas Cagalli sambil tersenyum.

"Mana Kira? Kau tidak berangkat sekolah bersamanya?"

"Tidak, Kira bilang dia ada sedikit urusan pagi ini."

"Oh begitu….." kata Athrun.

Lalu ,mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama menuju sekolah mereka. Athrun, Kira dan Cagalli memang sering berangkat serta pulang sekolah bersama-sama.

Kira adalah saudara kembar Cagalli yang telah terpisah sejak kecil, mereka terpisah karena orang tua mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Cagalli diangkat oleh Uzumi Nala Athha, sedangkan kira diangkat oleh Haruma Yamato dan Caridad Yamato yang merupakan paman dan bibi mereka. Tetapi semenjak ayah angkat Cagalli yaitu Uzumi Nala Athha meninggal dunia, Cagalli yang baru mengetahui bahwa Kira adalah saudara kembarnya diangkat oleh Haruma Yamato dan Caridad Yamato sebagai anak. Meskipun awalnya Cagalli agak canggung untuk tinggal dengan mereka, tetapi sekarang Cagalli benar-benar telah menjadi keluarga mereka.

Sedangkan Athrun adalah sahabat Kira, Athrun yang juga adalah ketua OSIS di SMA mereka adalah teman kira semenjak mereka masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Ia juga anak dari Patrick Zala yang merupakan pengusaha yang kaya raya. Tetapi semenjak kematian ibunya yaitu Lenore zala, hubungan Athrun dan ayahnya tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Setelah berjalan beberepa menit, Cagalli dan Athrun sampai ke sekolah mereka. Seperti biasa, para gadis memandang Athrun dengan pandangan kagum. Yah, siapa yang tidak kagum dengan Athrun yang serba sempurna, ia punya segalanya, wajah yang tampan, otak yang pintar, jago olahraga, bahkan ia juga kaya. Tidak heran banyak gadis-gadis yang menaruh hati pada pemuda ini. Eit, tidak hanya Athrun, Kira juga memiliki banyak penggemar. Tetapi penggemarnya tidak sebanyak Athrun Karena Kira sudah memiliki pujaan hati yang merupakan primadona di sekolah mereka, gadis itu bernama Lacus Clyne. Karena dua orang yang memiliki banyak penggemar itu selalu berdekatan dengan Cagalli, banyak gadis-gadisyang iri dengan Cagalli. Cagalli yang tahu akan hal itu tetap cuek dengan tatapan penuh aura membunuh dari para gadis itu.

Setelah ganti sepatu di ruang loker, Athrun dan Cagalli segera menuju ke kelas masing-masing karena kelas mereka berbeda. " Dah Athrun…" kata Cagalli sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Athrun.

"Dah… oh iya Cagalli, pulang sekolah nanti kau pulanglah duluan karena aku ada sedikit urusan" kata Athrun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Cagalli

Ternyata tanpa disadari Cagalli, tadi Athrun menemukan sepucuk surat di dalam lokernya, dan bisa ditebak, itu adalah surat cinta. Pemuda itu memang sering mendapatkan surat semacam ini. Athrun sengaja tidak memberitahu Cagalli sebab pemuda itu sudah lama memiliki perasaan khusus kepada sahabatnya itu. Ia ragu untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Cagalli karena tidak ingin hubungan mereka renggang karena hal itu.

**********

Sepulang sekolah, di sebuah taman.

"Uhm… Athrun, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata seorang gadis yang tadi pagi memasukkan surat cinta di loker Athrun, gadis itu adalah anak kelas 2-2, kelas di sebelah kelasnya, lumayan manis wajahnya.

"Maaf… aku berterima kasih atas perasaanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada seorang gadis yang aku sukai, jadi sekali lagi maaf aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

"Oh begitu, baiklah semoga kau bisa bahagia dengan gadis itu, dan cepatlah nyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum terlambat." katanya, lalu gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Athrun Sambil menahan air matanya.

**********

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, Athrun terus memikirkan perkataan gadis tadi. 'Semoga aku bisa bahagia dengan gadis yang kusukai katanya?' ucap Athrun dalam hati. 'Bahkan aku tidak yakin apakah perasaan ini bisa tersampaikan padanya. Tapi, benar kata gadis itu, kalau aku tidak cepat bertindak maka semuanya akan terlambat' batinnya putus asa.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dan menegurnya "Hei, tidak baik berjalan sambil melamun." ucap seorang pemuda yang membuyarkan lamunan Athrun.

"Kira, kau belum pulang?" tanyanya pada pria itu yang ternyata adalah Kira sahabatnya.

"Belum, tadi aku mengantar Lacus ke rumahnya dulu." jawab Kira.

"Ooh…" ucap Athrun.

"Kenapa Athrun? kau sedang ada masalah? Kulihat tadi kau melamun." kata Kira khawatir.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal." jawab Athrun.

"Oh begitu, tapi jika kau ada masalah jangan disimpan sendiri, ceritakan saja padaku, kita kan sahabat." kata Kira lagi.

"Baiklah." kata Athrun. Lalu mereka berjalan pulang bersama-sama.

**********

Esok harinya sepulang sekolah Athrun hanya pulang sekolah bersama Cagalli karena Kira sedang berkencan dengan Lacus (cieee…cieee…)

"Athrun, kudengar kemarin ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu ya?" kata Cagalli memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh..?! ka…kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Athrun panik.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, gadis itu adalah teman sekelasku. Lagipula beritanya sudah menyebar di sekolah, isi beritanya: 'LAGI-LAGI Athrun Menolak Seorang Gadis'" kata Cagalli dengan memberi penekanan pada kata lagi-lagi.

"Oh begitu, merepotkan saja." kata Athrun.

"Hanya itu tanggapanmu? haaah… kapan sih kau akan memilih seorang gadis untuk menjadi pasanganmu? Kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan hal itu, jadianlah dengan salah seorang gadis yang menembakmu." usul Cagalli.

"Tidak bisa, sudah ada seseorang yang kusukai." kata Athrun kelepasan.

"Apa? Siapa? Apa dia dari sekolah kita? Dia cantik tidak? " tanya Cagalli bertibi-tubi.

Athrun berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya karena kelepasan bicara tadi, lalu berkata "RA-HA-SI-A… yang jelas aku sangat menyukainya" jawab Athrun dengan senyum jahil tapi sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa karena reaksi Cagalli tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

"Hei ayolah, kau bahkan tidak mau memberitahu sahabatmu ini?"

"TIII-DAK…" ucap Athrun masih dengan senyum jahilnya, ia memang senang menggoda Cagalli.

"Huuh… kalau begitu, apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Cagalli.

"Tidak, belum, aku takut dia menolakku." ujar Athrun lesu.

" Hei, wanita mana sih yang sanggup menolak pemuda sepertimu, kau itu sempurna tahu!"

"Terima kasih... tapi gadis ini berbeda, dia istimewa. Aku tidak tahu apa gadis itu menilaiku seperti yang kau katakan tadi atau tidak, dan aku tidak tahu jalan pikirannya sedikitpun" kata Athrun.

"Pasti dia menganggapmu seperti itu!" ucap Cagalli yakin.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa kau juga menganggapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! dan aku yakin dia mau menjadi kekasihmu." jawab Cagalli tegas. Athrun sedikit senang dengan pernyataan Cagalli barusan, dan tiba-tiba rasa percaya dirinya timbul.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya…"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu…"

"Sekarang!" potong Athrun.

"A…Apa…?!"

"Aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya sekarang!"

TBC

Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chap 1, bagaimana tanggapan anda sekalian?

Walaupun fic ini sudah diedit, tapi saya belum yakin kalau penulisannya sudah benar. ,Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan penulisan de el ini fic pertama saya, jadi dimohon review dari anda sekalian. Flame juga boleh, karena menurut saya karya ini gaje banget, BETUL?

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan mohon reviewnya, karena itu bisa membangkitkan semangat saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini, itupun jika anda berkenan saya melanjutkannya.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya saya berani mempublish chap dua. Sebenarnya saya kurang pede untuk mempublish chap dua ini, tapi akhirnya saya beranikan diri untuk mempublishnya. Maaf jika ceritanya membosankan**.**

**Balasan Review**

**Hyori Sagi: **Pertama-tama saya mau meluruskan bahwa pen-name saya tuh Hiru-Chan, jadi Sagi bisa panggil saya dengan Hiru-Chan atau Hiru saja. Buat semua kesalahan yang (lagi-lagi) saya buat di chap satu, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya sangat tidak berpengalaman membuat fic. Tapi saya akan berusaha membuat yang lebih baik untuk selanjutnya. Oh iya, cerita 'Hari Sial'nya cepetan apdet dong. Terakhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mereview.

**KNG Fans: **Terima kasih sudah dibilang bagus. Saya memang fans AsuCaga, jadi fic pertama yang saya buat tentng Asucaga ^_^. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**RUKI ZALA: **Terima kasih sudah dibilang so sweet, saya sangat senang ada yang suka dengan fic ini. Saya akan berusaha membuat yang lebih baik, tapi Kira-Lacusnya sabar ya... saya belum punya ide. Terima kasih sudah mereview.**  
**

Saya sangat senang karena anda sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic yang tidak seberapa ini. Saya juga sangat berterima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview fic saya ini. Selama masih ada yang menginginkan fic ini untuk dilanjutkan, akan saya lanjutkan. Untuk selanjutnya pun mohon dukungannya dari anda semua *membungkuk*.

Wokeh! Cukup basa-basinya. Kita mulai saja ceritanya. Chap 2 bercerita tentang Cagalli yang akhirnya menyadari perasaannya.

**Chapter 2**

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku sekarang!" kata Athrun yakin.

"A…Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana caranya? Kau mau menelpon gadis itu sekarang? Atau rumahnya ada di dekat sini dan kau mau ke rumahnya? Atau…"

"Bukan begitu! Dasar... Kau ini memang tidak peka."

"Haah…? Apa maksudmu sih?" kata Cagalli kesal.

"Maksudku, gadis yang kusukai itu adalah kau!" kata Athrun dengan wajah memerah.

"A…apa?! Ka…Kau bercanda kan? Tidak lucu ah…" kata Cagalli yang wajahnya mulai memerah juga karena telah menyadari situasi sekarang.

"Apa menurutmu aku seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?" ucap Athrun serius.

"Ma…Maksudku, selama ini kau tidak pernah bilang apa-apa, kenapa sekarang…"

"Tadi sudah kubilang, aku takut gadis itu menolakku. Sekarang, akan kuulangi lagi, aku sudah lama menyukaimu, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" kata Athrun, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Cagalli dan menatapnya tajam. Hal itu membuat Cagalli gelagapan. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang ada seorang pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya, apalagi pria itu adalah pria paling populer di sekolahnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Cagalli dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya" kata Athrun yakin, masih dengan menggenggam tangan Cagalli, hanya saja kali ini ia lebih mempererat genggamannya.

Cagalli berpikir sebentar. "Uhm, Ka… Kalau begitu bisa kau beri waktu aku beberapa hari? Aku tidak bisa langsung menjawabnya, aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir karena aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri." katanya.

"Itu berarti ada kemungkinan untuk menerimaku kan?"

"Uhm… Mungkin saja. Ta… Tapi kau jangan terlalu berharap ya…" ucap Cagalli dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Baiklah, hari minggu nanti aku akan menunggumu di taman kota pukul sepuluh pagi. Kalau kau datang, berarti kau menerimaku, tapi jika kau tidak datang berarti kau menolakku. Bagaimana?" kata Athrun sambil tersenyum karena tahu masih ada harapan baginya. Ia lalu melepaskan genggamannya.

"Uhm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Ah… Kita sudah sampai di rumahku, sampai nanti yah Athrun." ujar Cagalli sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya, lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Ya, sampai besok." balas Athrun sebelum Cagalli masuk ke rumahnya, lalu ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Cagalli.

**********

"Aku pulang…" kata Cagalli begitu sampai di dalam rumah.

"Ah, Cagalli. Selamat datang… Kau pulang sendirian? Mana Kira?" tanya ibunya.

"Aku pulang bersama Athrun. Kira ada kencan dengan Lacus, dia bilang akan pulang sebelum makan malam." jawab Cagalli cepat.

"Ooh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?" tanya ibunya khawatir.

"Ti…Tidak apa-apa bu, aku ke kamar dulu ya." kata Cagalli gugup sambil memalingkan wajahnya lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Pandangan khawatir ibunya sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman, seolah mengetahui apa yang dirasakan anak gadisnya itu. "Dia sudah dewasa sekarang." ujarnya kemudian.

**Cagalli's POV**

'Klek' suara pintu kamarku yang baru saja kukunci. Setelah itu aku segera merebahkan diri di ranjangku setelah berganti pakaian. 'Cagallli, aku sudah lama menyukaimu, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?' kata-katanya tadi terus terngiang di kepalaku. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi. Apa dia serius menyukaiku? Selama ini kukira dia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat.

Hhh… mungkin benar apa yang dikatakannya tadi, aku memang tidak peka. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak. Memang benar aku mempunyai perasaan yang lain padanya daripada perasaanku terhadap laki-laki lain, tapi kurasa itu adalah perasaan seorang sahabat kepada sahabatnya. Dia kan sahabatku yang paling dekat, jadi kukira aku tidak punya perasaan suka padanya sebagai seorang wanita pada pria. Tapi sejak ia menyatakan cintanya tadi, tiba-tiba aku jadi ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri yang menganggap dia hanya sebagai sahabatku.

'Tok tok tok' suara pintu diketuk membuyarkan lamunanku. "Huuh… siapa sih? Mengganggu saja" ujarku kesal.

"Cagalli, saatnya makan malam, ibu dan ayah sudah menunggumu di bawah." ternyata itu Kira, sudah pulang rupanya. Dan... Astaga!!! sudah jam makan malam rupanya, aku sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Iya, aku segera kesana." jawabku, lalu aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan di lantai satu.

**End of Cagalli's POV**

Di ruang makan, Cagalli hanya menyantap sedikit makanannya karena masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Cagalli..." panggil Kira.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei Cagalli!" Panggil Kira lagi.

Hening.

"Hei Cagalli-chan!" panggil Kira dengan nada yang lebih tinggi karena mulai kesal.

"Ah… Ada apa? Tunggu, tadi kau memanggilku apa? Cagalli-chan? Aku lebih tua darimu, jadi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan -chan!" kata Cagalli sewot.

"Hei, bukankah tidak ada buktinya bahwa kau yang lebih tua? Jadi masih ada kemungkinan bahwa aku yang lebih tua kan Cagalli-chan?" jawab Kira tenang.

"Pokoknya aku yang lebih tua, titik! Sudahlah, percuma berdebat denganmu, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau dari tadi melamun? Kau jadi aneh. Kalau ada masalah ceritakan padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

"Ayolah, cerita pada kakakmu ini." Kata Kira sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa?! Kau…"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua ini seperti anak kecil saja." potong ibu mereka yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pertengkaran kedua anaknya.

"Benar kata ibumu, ayo sekarang lanjutkan makan malamnya." ucap ayah mereka mendukung sang ibu.

"Maaf ayah…" kata Cagalli dan Kira berbarengan karena merasa bersalah.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang sempat tertunda. Setelah makan malam, Cagalli langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengurung diri, membuat Kira semakin curiga pada saudarinya itu. Di dalam kamar Cagalli terus berpikir tentang perasaannya sendiri, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya.

**********

Pagi keesokan harinya.

'Tok tok' pintu kediaman keluarga Yamato diketuk oleh seseorang. Lalu sang nyonya rumah membukakan pintu.

"Oh Athrun tumben kau datang pagi-pagi, silahkan masuk…" ujar Caridad kepada Athrun.

"Iya tante, maaf mengganggu… Saya mau menjemput Kira dan Cagalli"

"Baiklah, tante panggilkan mereka dulu." lalu Caridad pergi ke ruang makan dan memanggil Kira dan Cagalli yang sedang sarapan. "Kira… Cagalli… Athrun datang menjemput kalian.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.." Cagalli tersedak saat memakan sarapannya karena ucapan ibunya.

"Cagalli, kau kenapa? kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kira.

"Aaah tidak… Aku hanya kaget, tumben Athrun menjemput kita di rumah." jawab Cagalli dengan gugup.

"Benar juga. Biasanya kita bertemu dengannya di jalan atau di halte bus di dekat sini." kata Kira. Mereka memang biasa bertemu di halte bis jika sudah janjian dulu sebelumnya, atau kadang-kadang di jalan menuju sekolah.

"Ada apa ya? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang…"

"Sudah, nanti saja kalian tanyakan padanya. Sekarang temui dia di ruang tamu, dia sudah menunggu." potong ibu mereka. Cagalli lega Kira belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya yang mungkin bisa menyudutkan dirinya. Lalu mereka menemui Athrun di ruang tamu.

"Ah Athrun, tumben kau menjemput kami ke rumah, biasanya kan kita ketemuan di halte bis di dekat sini" kata kira pada Athrun.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin ganti suasana, tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Athrun yang lalu melirik Cagalli yang ada di sebelah Kira sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Cagalli yang bertemu pandang dengan Athrun langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti udang rebus. Kira yang melihat hal itu semakin bertambah curiga. Setelah itu mereka bertiga berpamitan pada orang tua Kira dan Cagalli lalu berangkat sekolah bersama-sama.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka tidak banyak berbicara. Hanya terkadang terdengar pembicaraan antara Athrun dan Kira mengenai masalah OSIS, sedangkan Cagalli sama sekali tidak bicara apapun. Ia terlalu canggung untuk menatap wajah Athrun, apalagi berbicara padanya.

Sedangkan Athrun? Entahlah bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ini. Yang jelas dia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dari Kira yang kelihatannya mulai curiga pada mereka. Kira yang rupanya sudah tahu ada sesuatu di antara Athrun dan Cagalli hanya diam saja, dia tidak mau memaksa mencampuri urusan antara Athrun dan Cagalli kecuali mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Saat berada di sekolahpun Cagalli seperti menghindari Athrun. Seharian mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain. Cagalli bukannya terganggu atas perasaan Athrun, hanya saja dia merasa malu saat bertemu pandang dengan Athrun. Begitu pula dengan hari-hari selanjutnya, Cagalli tetap menghindari Athrun. Athrun yang mengerti bahwa Cagalli sedang berpikir tentang perasaannya pun hanya diam saja membiarkan Cagalli untuk menata perasaannya.

**********

Akhirnya besok adalah hari yang menentukan. Namun Cagalli masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Saat makan malam pun ia hanya makan sedikit seperti sebelumnya.

"Bu, boleh aku jalan-jalan ke luar sebentar setelah ini?" tanya Cagalli saat sedang mencuci piring bersama ibunya setelah selesai makan malam.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ibunya.

"Aku sedang banyak pikiran, jadi ingin menenangkan diri sebentar."

"Tapi kan berbahaya jika seorang gadis jalan malam-malam. Sebaiknya kau minta Kira menemanimu."

"Ah, tidak usah bu. Aku bisa jaga diri kok."

"Uhm… Ya sudah. Tapi jangan pulang malam-malam ya…" kata ibunya setelah berpikir sebentar.

"Baik…"

Setelah selesai mencuci piring Cagalli berpamitan pada keluarganya yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. "Aku berangkat…" kata Cagalli berpamitan.

"Ingat, jangan pulang terlalu malam." kata ibunya mengingatkan sambil mengantar anaknya ke depan pintu.

"Baik bu… Jangan khawatir." kata Cagalli, lalu ia pun pergi ke luar.

**********

Cagalli hanya berjalan-jalan di pusat kota tanpa tujuan, dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Di taman, Cagalli hanya duduk sambil menata kembali perasaannya yang tidak menentu. Setelah berfikir beberapa lama, akhirnya ia mengambil satu keputusan. "Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan akan menjawab bahwa aku…"

"Hei! Kemana saja kau?" kata Kira yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya.

"Kira!?... Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Cagali kaget dengan kehadiran saudara kembarnya itu.

"Ibu khawatir padamu, makanya dia menyuruhku mencarimu."

"Tapi tadi kan aku sudah bilang pada ibu kalau ingin jalan-jalan, dan ibu mengizinkan asal aku tidak pulang terlalu malam."

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa?"

"Eh memangnya ini jam berapa?"

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam bodoh! Memangnya kau mau pulang jam berapa?"

"Aah… Benarkah!? Maaf, maaf… Aku tidak sadar." kata Cagalli sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah sebaiknya ceritakan padaku atau seseorang, jangan disimpan sendiri." kata Kira khawatir.

"Tidak perlu kok, lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan solusi untuk masalahku."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya benar. Sudahlah… Ayo kita pulang, ibu pasti sudah menunggu di rumah." ajak Cagalli sambil menarik tangan Kira.

"Dasar…"

Lalu mereka pulang ke rumah. Sampai di rumah Cagalli dimarahi oleh ibu dan ayahnya yang khawatir karena ia pulang telat. Setelah satu jam diceramahi, Cagalli pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung tidur. Malam ini ia bisa tidur nyenyak karena sudah menemukan jawaban atas masalahnya.

**********

Minggu pagi pukul 09.00 di rumah Athrun.

"Aaah… Sial! Aku harus pakai baju apa hari ini?" tanya Athrun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah memikirkan ingin pakai baju apa untuk hari ini sejak semalam tetapi sampai sekarang dia belum memutuskan ingin pakai baju apa. Dia terlalu gugup karena hari ini akan mendapatkan jawaban dari Cagalli. Ternyata walau sepertinya cuek, Athrun benar-benar memikirkan Cagalli akan menolaknya atau menerimanya. Hal itu terbukti dari sikapnya akhir-akhir ini yang lebih sering melamun. Seperti pada rapat OSIS kemarin, Athrun menghaidiri rapat tetapi pikirannya di tempat lain. Ketika diajak bicara dia tidak menanggapi karena asyik melamun, sampai-sampai para anggota OSIS keherenan dibuatnya.

"Sudahlah… Aku pakai yang ini saja." katanya sambil mengambil sepasang pakaian dengan asal. "Lagipula belum tentu dia datang kan?" ujarnya kemudian dengan wajah lesu.

Lalu Athrun pun pergi ke taman. Dia memakai celana hitam, kaus putih serta jaket jeans di atas kausnya. Dia datang lebih cepat setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan karena tidak ingin telat.

Sementara itu di rumah Cagalli.

"Hoaaam…" Cagalli sedikit menguap saat baru bangun tidur. Namun matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat jam wekernya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. "Huaaa… Aku telaaat..!!!" teriaknya. (Dasar... padahal tidurnya nyenyak tapi tetap saja bangun kesiangan ^_^').

"Ada apa Cagalli?" teriak ibunya dari lantai satu dengan khawatir.

"Ibuuuuuuuu…..!!! Kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan?" teriak Cagalli yang langsung keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa handuk untuk mandi.

"Lho… kenapa? Bukankah ini hari minggu. Lagipula kau tidak suka kan jika ibu membangunkanmu di hari minggu?"

"Iya siih... Tapi hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang dan tidak boleh telat."

"Kenapa semalam tidak bilang? Kalau kau bilang ingin dibangunkan ibu bisa membangunkanmu."

"Oh iya... Aku lupa."

"Ya sudah… Kau tidak boleh telat kan? Kalau begitu cepat mandi."

"Oh iya!" ujar Cagalli kelabakan, lalu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, dia segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat janjian. Ia memiih pakaian secara sembarangan dan langsung pergi tanpa makan pagi terlebih dahulu.

"Dia mau kemana bu?" tanya Kira yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Entahlah, dia bilang ada janji dengan seseorang dan tidak boleh terlambat." jawab ibunya.

"Ooh..." ujar Kira.

Di taman.

'Kenapa Cagalli belum datang juga? Padahal ini sudah jam sepuluh.' batin Athrun. 'Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak akan datang? Aaah... jangan menyerah terlalu cepat Athrun!' batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri. 'Kalau begitu, aku akan tunggu lima belas menit lagi, kalau dia tidak datang juga, aku akan menyerah dengan perasaanku ini.'

Lima belas menit berlalu, namun Cagalli belum datang juga.

"Hhhh… sepertinya dia memang menolakku. Aku memang hanya teman baginya." ujar Athrun putus asa. Ia pun melangkah hendak meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lesu. Namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Athruuun… maaf aku telat." kata orang itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah Cagalli yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"Cagalli! Ka…Kau datang?" kata Athrun kaget.

"Eeng… Kau sudah lama menunggu ya? Tadi aku bangun kesiangan. Kenapa? Kau marah ya? Maaf…"

"Bu…Bukan begitu. Kukira kau tidak akan datang, makanya aku berniat untuk pulang."

"Hehe… Maaf…" kata Cagalli innocent.

"Ehm… Jadi jawabanmu 'iya'?" tanya Athrun ragu-ragu.

"Be… Begitulah…" jawab Cagalli yang mendadak wajahnya memerah.

Athrun tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Ia langsung menarik tangan Cagalli dan memeluknya erat tanpa memedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memerhatikan mereka. Dia terlalu senang akan jawaban Cagalli yang menerima pernyataan cintanya.

"A... Athrun… Apa yang kau lakukan!? Banyak yang melihat kita." kata Cagalli sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Athrun yang tiba-tiba.

"Biar saja… Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka semua. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Akhirnya kau jadi milikku…" kata Athrun penuh perasaan dan semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap Cagalli yang otomatis membuat wajah Cagalli merah padam.

Setelah beberapa saat, Athrun akhirnya melepaskan Cagalli dari pelukannya. Ia memandang Cagalli lekat-lekat sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Terima kasih Cagalli…" ujarnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau telah mau menerimaku." jawab Athrun dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan malu dari Cagalli.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berkencan!" ajak Athrun sambil menarik tangan Cagalli.

TBC

Bagaimana ceritanya? Membosankan? Saya juga merasa begitu. Maaf, karena kemampuan menulis saya cuma segini.

Sampai sini dulu yah… Chap depan bercerita tentang kencan Athrun dan Cagalli. Bagi yang mau saya melanjutkannya, dimohon mereview.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang telah sudi mereview chapter 1 dari fic abal dari saya ini. Jika berkenan mohon direview lagi.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan mohon kesediaannya mereview untuk anda yang telah membaca fic ini...

Siapapun boleh review kok! tinggal klik tulisan hijau di bawah ini! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semua...

Akhirnya saya publish juga chapter 3 fic ini, karena lagi-lagi saya tidak yakin apakah anda semua akan menyukai fic ini. Tolong berikan pendapat anda sekalian tentang chapter ini lewat review ya...

**Balasan Review:**

**Ruki zala**

So sweet? Kyaaa…. Jadi malu. Cagalli kayak jadi tuli ya? Muup deh… Tapi saya setuju kalau athrun tetep kakkoi biarpun gag pake baju, hehe… Rival? Anda benar, mulai chapter depan akan muncul rivalnya Cagalli. Saya usahakan Cagalli tetep sama Athrun. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Asucaga is cute**

Jangan sampai mandek? Haha… Tenang saja, selama masih ada beberapa yang mereview fic ini, akan saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Hyori Sagi**

Hai… Kita ketemu lagi. Chap kemaren terkesan kocak ya? Padahal saya tidak bermaksud demikian loh. Di chapter ini Kira juga banyak muncul. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Youichi_Chan**

Terima kasih bilang fic ini keren. Yang ini udah romantis belum? Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**KNG Fans**

Hehe… Kamu suka ya Kira jadi usil sama Cagalli? Chapter ini Kira masih tetep usil sama Cagalli loh… Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**rizacaga**

Iya, ini sudah dilanjutin ceritanya. Tetep review yah. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**peppermint-rujaknanas**

Gimana chapter dua-nya? Sudah baca? Terus chapter ini bagus gak? Tolong kasih pendapat yah… Terima kasih sudah mereview.

Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview. Saya harap anda semua tetap akan mereview fic abal ini. Okeh, kita mulai ceritanya. Semoga anda suka.

**Chapter 3**

"Ayo kita berkencan!"

"Apa? Sekarang? Kupikir kita hanya akan ketemuan di sini."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" Athrun memasang tampang (pura-pura) kecewa.

"Bukan begitu…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo jalan. Kita akan berkencan layaknya pasangan lain."

Belum sempat Cagalli menjawab, Athrun sudah keburu menarik tangannya.

"Hei, kita mau kemana?"

"Aku bawa mobil, kita ke parkiran sebentar lalu pergi kencan."

Cagalli berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa Cagalli?"

"Uhm… Bisakah kita tidak usah naik mobil? Kau bilang ingin berkencan seperti pasangan lain kan? Biasanya anak SMA tidak jalan-jalan naik mobil."

Athrun sedikit heran, lalu berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita tidak usah bawa mobil. Kita mau kemana?" kata Athrun kemudian.

"Taman bermain?" ujar Cagalli.

"Baiklah…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" kata Cagalli yang lalu menarik tangan Athrun dengan semangat. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan rasa malunya tadi. Hal itu membuat Athrun sedikit malu bercampur senang. Mereka lalu pergi menuju taman bermain dengan naik kereta.

**********

Setibanya di taman bermain.

"Waaaah… Ternyata di sini ramai sekali…" ujar Cagalli yang melihat banyak orang sudah memenuhi taman bermain itu. "Kita mau kemana dulu Athrun?" tanya Cagalli riang.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Athrun.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke sana saja ya?" kata Cagalli sambil menunjuk wahana jet coaster.

"Baiklah… Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Athrun.

Saat sedang menuju wahana tersebut, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pria berambut coklat dan seorang wanita berambut pink cerah. Ya… Mereka adalah Kira dan Lacus yang sepertinya sedang berkencan.

"Kalian!? " seru Athrun dan Cagalli berbarengan saat berpapasan dengan Kira dan Lacus. "Ke… Kenapa ada disini"? sambung Cagalli.

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kira kalem. "Ah… Jangan-jangan kalian sedang berkencan yaaa…?" ujar Kira dengan wajah usilnya. Hal itu serta-merta membuat wajah Athrun dan Cagalli memerah.

"Kira… Sudahlah jangan menggoda mereka seperti itu. Lihat, mereka jadi malu kan?" kata Lacus.

"Baiklah… Tapi aku tetap penasaran, kenapa mereka ada di sini. Naah… Kalian, sekarang jawab kenapa kalian ada di sini."

Athrun yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya pun mulai berbicara. "Kami memang sedang berkencan, iya kan Cagalli?" kata Athrun sambil merangkul kekasihnya itu. Cagalli yang wajahnya masih memerah hanya mengangguk malu.

"Oooo… Ternyata janji yang kau bilang tadi itu janji untuk berkencan dengan Athrun. Waaah… Adikku sudah besar sekarang. Kenapa tidak cerita padaku?"

"Diam! Tidak ada gunanya cerita padamu, yang ada kalau aku cerita padamu pasti Ayah dan Ibu akan langsung kau beri tahu." kata Cagalli kesal.

"Hehehe… Benar juga. Kalau begitu, begitu pulang nanti akan langsung kuberitahukan pada Ayah dan Ibu."

"Dasaaar… Kau memang menyebalkan! Lacus, kau pasti repot memiliki pacar seperti ini." ujar Cagalli pada Lacus sambil menunjuk Kira.

"Bukankah kau yang repot memiliki pacar yang cerewet begini Athrun?" balas Kira tenang.

Dan semakin panjanglah adu mulut antara Kira yang jahil dan Cagalli yang mudah dijahili. Lacus dan Athrun hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil dua saudara tersebut. Karena pertengkaran itu sepertinya Cagalli melupakan kalau mereka mau naik jet coaster. Setelah puas bertengkar Athrun mengajak mereka makan di sebuah restoran di taman bermain itu karena sudah jam makan siang. Mereka pun menuju restoran itu.

"Cagalli, memangnya sejak kapan kalian jadian?" tanya Lacus pada Cagalli saat sedang menyantap makanannya.

"Uhm… Sebenarnya kami baru saja jadian tadi…"

"Waaah… Selamat ya, aku doakan semoga kalian selalu langgeng"

"Terima kasih Lacus… Kira benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu. Aku jadi kasihan padamu yang mendapatkan pria seperti adikku itu." kata Cagalli yang disambut tatapan membunuh dari Kira.

"Aah, jangan begitu… Aku jadi malu, lagipula Kira pria yang baik, aku sudah merasa sangat cocok dengan Kira." kata Lacus.

"Nah Cagalli, kau dengar kan pernyataan dari Lacus barusan? Dia bilang aku ini adalah lelaki yang baik. Justru aku heran kenapa Athrun mau menjadikanmu sebagai pacarnya."

"Kau… Jangan mulai lagi ya…!"

"Nah Athrun, sekarang jawab apa yang menarik dari Cagalli." tanya Kira sambil mengacuhkan Cagalli.

"Ah, kau tidak tahu? Banyak hal menarik dari dirinya yang membuatku jatuh cinta." Athrun melirik Cagalli..

"Kau dengar itu Kira?" kata Cagalli.

"Iya, iya…"

**********

Setelah makan siang, mereka berempat hanya berjalan-jalan di taman bermain itu. Cagalli berjalan dengan Lacus sedangkan Athrun dan Kira mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Athrun." panggil Kira mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ya? Ada apa?" sahut Athrun.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Cagalli?" kali ini Kira bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Ternyata walaupun terlihat cuek, kau begitu mengkhawatirkan saudaramu itu ya… Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan padanya tapi baru kali ini bisa kuungkapkan." jawab Athrun tak kalah serius.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Cagalli itu walaupun terlihat kuat, sebenarnya hatinya rapuh. Saat ayahnya baru saja meninggal dia terus saja menangis di kamarnya, tapi air mata itu tidak pernah ditunjukkannya saat bersama kami karena ia tidak ingin membuat kami khawatir. Jadi, kalau kau membuatnya menangis, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti. Jadi sejak ayahnya meninggal, kau mulai bersikap jahil padanya karena kau ingin dia melupakan rasa sedihnya? Rasanya dulu kau bukan orang yang usil, tapi semenjak Cagalli datang..."

"Begitulah… Tapi sepertinya keterusan sampai sekarang, haha…" ujar Kira.

"Hahaha… Aku bisa mengerti, dia memang imut saat marah."

"Kau juga begitu kan? Rasanya dulu kau seorang yang sangat dingin terutama pada wanita, sampai-sampai kau dijuluki 'Pangeran Es'. Tapi beberapa tahun belakangan kau berubah. Apa itu karena Cagalli?"

"Tepat! Entah kenapa saat bersamanya begitu menyenangkan. Dia berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain, dan hanya dia yang paling mengerti perasaanku. Dia selalu tahu jika aku sedang ada masalah dan siap mendengarkannya dengan senang hati, walaupun dia tidak sadar perasaanku yang menyukainya."

"Begitu ya… Oh iya, satu hal lagi yang harus kau ingat. Kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun yang tidak boleh dilakukan sebelum menikah, mengerti?"

"Apa? Contohnya seperti apa?" tanya Athrun pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau tahu apa itu bodoh!" kata Kira sambil menjitak kepala Athrun.

"Aduuh… Baik, baik… Aku berjanji." ujar Athrun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Hei… Kalian sedang apa di sana? Ayo kesini." panggil Cagalli dan Lacus yang ternyata sudah berada jauh di depan mereka. Mereka berdua pun menghampiri pacar masing-masing.

"Katanya malam ini akan ada kembang api, mau lihat?" tanya Cagalli.

Athrun dan Kira berpandangan sebentar lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah…" ujar mereka kemudian.

Sambil menunggu malam datang, mereka mencoba berbagai macam wahana bermain yang ada di sana. Akhirnya malam pun tiba dan waktu untuk melihat kembang api semakin dekat.

"Ayo, kita ke sana Lacus." kata Kira yang lalu menggandeng tangan Lacus dan mereka pun pergi lebih dahulu ke tempat itu.

"Kita juga kesana yuk…" ajak Athrun pada Cagalli. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Cagalli, "Jangan sampai terpisah dariku ya, soalnya di sana sangat ramai."

"I… Iya…" jawab Cagalli dengan sedikit gugup. Mereka pun menuju tempat melihat kembang api itu. Sesampainya di sana mereka tidak bisa menemukan Kira dan Lacus.

"Dasar… Kemana mereka?" kata Athrun.

"Yaah… Sepertinya kita terpisah dari mereka, soalnya di sini sangat ramai. Tapi tidak apa-apa, mungkin mereka butuh waktu untuk berdua saja."

"Hehehe… Kau benar Cagalli… Lagipula kita juga butuh waktu berduaan kan?" kata Athrun sambil merangkul pundak Cagalli.

"Dasar… Itu maumu kan?" kata Cagalli sambil menyikut lengan Athrun. "Ah… Sepertinya di sana tidak terlalu ramai, kita ke sana saja yuk," ajak Cagalli.

"Baiklah…"

Lalu mereka menuju tempat tersebut. Di sana ada sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang dengan kolam di dekatnya sehingga kita bisa melihat cahaya bulan terpantul di sana. Dan nanti akan terlihat pantulan cahaya kembang api dari kolam itu. Tempat yang sempurna bagi para pasangan. Athrun dan Cagalli pergi ke bawah pohon tersebut.

"Naah… Di sini sepertinya lebih baik, karena tidak terlalu ramai." ujar Cagalli.

"Ya, kau benar. Lihat… Kita juga bisa memandang bulan dari kolam ini." Athrun menunjuk kolam yang berada di depan mereka.

"Ah… Benar juga. Bulan yang indah."

**********

'DHUAAAR…' Kembang api pertama pun dinyalakan, itu merupakan tanda dimulainya pesta kembang api malam ini. Semua orang bersorak gembira dengan mulainya pesta kembang api ini.

"Waaah… Indahnya…" ujar Cagalli takjub.

Athrun hanya memandangi wajah manis kekasihnya itu. Wajah dengan garis wajah tegas namun terkesan lembut di dalamnya. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali memeluk mesra kekasihnya itu, tapi niat itu di tahannya karena situasi yang tidak memungkinkan. Lagipula dia khawatir jika Kira melihatnya. Yang ada Kira akan semakin over protektif pada saudaranya itu. ' Hhhh… Memang susah punya pacar yang memiliki saudara laki-laki.' batin Athrun.

"Hei… Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Cagalli.

"Ti… Tidak… Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Lihat, kembang apinya bagus ya?" kata Athrun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan melihat kembang api. Tetapi tidak terlalu lama Karena Athrun harus mengantar Cagalli pulang sebelum larut malam. Mereka tidak mencari Kira dan lacus karena Kira mengirim e-mail pada Athrun, mengabarkan bahwa mereka sudah pulang duluan. Begini kira-kira isi e-mailnya 'Athrun kami pulang duluan. Nanti kau harus mengantar Cagalli sampai rumah tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Ingat, TANPA KURANG SUATU APAPUN!' (^_^')

"Ayo Cagalli, aku antar kau pulang."

"Iya…"

Mereka pun meninggalkan taman bermain itu. Athrun tidak langsung mengantar Cagalli pulang ke rumahnya karena ingin mengambil mobilnya di parkiran taman tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Setelah mengambil mobilnya, Athrun pun mengantar Cagalli dengan mobilnya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Cagalli.

"Athrun, terima kasih ya untuk hari ini. Dan terima kasih juga telah mengantarku." kata Cagalli.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku seharian ini. Terima kasih…"

"Ya, sama-sama. Sudah ya Athrun, sampai jumpa besok…"

"Tu… Tunggu dulu Cagalli!"

"Ada apa?"

" Kau tidak lupa sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Uhm… Ucapan selamat malam misalnya?"

"Oh, itu… Selamat malam Athrun…" ujar Cagalli dengan lugunya.

"Hei… Bukan yang seperti itu."

"Haah? Lalu yang seperti apa?"

"Dengan ini." kata Athrun sambil memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Cagalli.

"A… Apa? Tapi…" Cagalli langsung mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu.

"Ayolah…" Athrun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, bermaksud ingin dicium.

"Ba… Baiklah. Tapi jangan buka matamu ya, aku malu." kata Cagalli. Athrun menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

'cup' sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Athrun. Athrun membuka matanya dan bermaksud protes. Namun belum sempat berbicara, Cagalli memotongnya. "Be… Begitu saja! Aku masuk dulu ya Athrun, Daah…" Cagalli langsung berlari masuk ke rumahnya dengan wajah merah.

"Yah… Lumayan juga…" ujar Athrun. Ia lalu menuju ke mobilnya dan pulang ke rumahya. Sepanjang jalan ia senyum-senyum sendiri sambil bersenandung kecil, menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

**********

Sesampainya di rumah, tidak biasanya Athrun menemukan Ayahnya berada di rumah. Ayahnya sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tamu sambil mengutak atik laptop di depannya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya.

"Aku pulang Ayah…" sapa Athrun pada Ayahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang… Duduklah… Ayah mau bicara denganmu." kata Ayahnya dingin.

"Apa? Tidak biasanya ayah ingin bicara denganku." Athrun duduk di sofa depan Ayahnya.

"Ini masalah penting."

"Masalah apa?"

"Kau harus betunangan dengan anak dari teman Ayah." ujar Ayahnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa!? Tu… Tunangan?"

"Ya… Perusahaan kita sedang mengalami masalah, jadi Ayah berencana menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekan bisnis Ayah agar perusahaan kita tidak bangkrut. Dia anak rekan bisnis Ayah yang penting, mereka dari keluarga Hawk, nama anaknya yang akan dijodohkan denganmu adalah Meyrin Hawk."

"Tapi ayah… Ayah tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan hidupku!"

"Jangan membantah! Ini demi kau juga!" bentak Ayahnya kasar.

"Demi aku Ayah bilang!? Ini demi kepentingan perusahaan ayah saja kan? Aku tidak mau!"

"Pokoknya kau harus menuruti perintah Ayah! Minggu depan kau akan bertemu dengan Meyrin yang baru pulang dari Amerika, jadi bersikaplah dengan baik! Mengerti?"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian! Siapkan dirimu untuk pertemuan itu!" setelah berkata demikian Ayahnya langsung meninggalkan Athrun yang terdiam sendirian.

TBC

Selesai juga chapter yang penuh perjuangan ini. Saya benar-benar kekurangan ide buat chapter ini, jadi saya buat seadanya saja.

Dan akhirnya pengganggu di antara Athrun dan Cagalli akan segera muncul. Saya memang sudah merencanakan dari awal kalau akan memunculkan pengganggu di antara mereka. Tapi saya akan berusaha membuat yang happy ending dengan Athrun dan Cagalli yang bersatu di akhir cerita. Ah… Atau ada yang setuju kalau Athrun berpasangan dengan Meyrin? Jawab lewat review ya… Karena saya akan berusaha membuat cerita ini berakhir sesuai dengan permintaan pembaca.

Akhir kata, tolong direview ya…


	4. Chapter 4

Halo lagi semuaaa…

Maafkan keterlambatan saya mempublish chapter empat ini. Saya sangat senang karena masih ada yang mau mengikuti cerita gaje dari saya ini, bahkan ada yang meminta untuk Update tiap minggu. Tapi maaf, karena keterbatasan kemampuan saya untuk menulis dan berbagai kesibukan yang melanda (sok sibuk), saya hanya bisa mengupdate tiap beberapa minggu sekali. Sekali lagi maafkan saya. Balasan review ada di bawah ya…

Oh ya, satu lagi. Selama ini rupanya saya melupakan satu hal penting yaitu Disclaimer dan yang lainnya. Maafkanlah author ceroboh seperti saya ini. Mulai sekarang saya akan selalu menulis disclaimer. Nah, kita mulai yah…

**Disclaimer:** BANDAI

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning:** AU, mungkin OOC, gaje.

**You're Mine 4**

'BRAKKK!!!' suara pintu kamar yang baru saja dibanting oleh Athrun. Kesal? Tentu saja dia kesal. Seenaknya saja sang ayah memutuskan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya. Padahal dia baru saja merasakan kegembiraan karena telah berhasil mendapatkan wanita yang selama ini menjadi pujaan hatinya, sekarang ia harus mendapatkan masalah berat. "SIAL!!! Apa maunya ayah? Seenaknya saja dia memutuskan apa yang harus aku lakukan!" teriaknya frustasi.

Ia lalu membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur dengan kasar. Ia hanya berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sedang memikirkan apa yang harus diperbuatnya agar sang ayah mau membatalkan keputusannya. Ia tahu Ayahnya melakukan hal itu demi perusahaannya, tapi bukan berarti ia harus mengorbankan masa depan putranya kan? Athrun bukannya tidak peduli dengan nasib perusahaannya, dia sangat peduli, peduli pada ribuan pekerja yang bekerja di perusahaan mereka. Apa jadinya nasib para pegawai itu kalau perusahaan mereka bangkrut. Hanya saja ia berharap sang ayah mendiskusikan masalah ini padanya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil keputusan, mungkin saja ada jalan keluar yang lain.

"Cagalli…" gumamnya. Ia lalu mengambil handphone-nya dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"Halo…" terdengar sebuah suara dari seberang sana.

"Cagalli…"

"Athrun… Ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak… Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu…" kata Athrun. Entah kenapa, sekarang ini ia sangat ingin mendengar suara pujaan hatinya itu..

"A… Apa sih? Kita kan baru bertemu tadi."

"Haha… Tapi aku belum puas."

"Dasar bodoh…" kata Cagalli, bisa dirasakan kalau saat ini Cagalli sedang gugup dari nada bicaranya. Suasana hening untuk sesaat. "Uhm… Athrun…" sambung Cagalli.

"Apa?"

"Kau… Sedang punya masalah ya?"

Athrun terkejut, "A… Apa? Ti… Tidak kok…" jawab Athrun terbata.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku…"

"Su… Sudah kubilang tidak ada kok… Sudah dulu ya… Selamat tidur Cagalli…" Athrun lalu menutup teleponnya karena tidak ingin ditanyai lebih lanjut oleh Cagalli.

"Hhhh… Dia memang selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Dia pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya besok? Tapi sepertinya aku memang harus menceritakan hal ini padanya." Setelah itu Athrun memejamkan matanya lalu tertidur. Ia sudah sedikit tenang setelah mendengar suara sang kekasih, makanya ia bisa tertidur sekarang.

~##########~

Esok paginya di kediaman Yamato.

"Cagalli… Ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat…" panggil Kira pada Cagalli.

"Iya… Iya… Tunggu sebentar…"

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Cagalli slesai bersiap-siap. "Kami berangkat…" ucap Cagalli dan Kira bersamaan.

"Hati-hati di jalan…" terdengar suara sang ibu dari dapur.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Hei Cagalli…"

"Apa?"

"Kemarin… Athrun tidak melakukan yang macam-macam kan?"

"A… Apa maksudmu sih? Dia tidak berbuat apa-apa kok…"

"Oh, begitu…"

"Dasar aneh…"

Mereka tetap berjalan menuju sekolah dan tidak mampir ke halte terlebih dahulu karena biasanya Athrun sudah pergi jam segini. Namun tiba-tiba ada sesosok manusia yang memeluk Cagalli dari belakang.

"Pagi Cagalli…" kata orang itu.

"KYAAA… ORANG MESUUUM!!!" teriak Cagalli yang langsung mendorong jatuh orang yang memeluknya tersebut tanpa melihat wajah orang itu.

'Brukk!' orang tersebut langsung jatuh terduduk. "Aduuh…" rintihnya.

Cagalli pun membalikkan badan bermaksud melihat orang tersebut. "A… Athrun…" Cagalli kaget begitu tahu siapa yang memeluknya tadi.

"Haha… Kekuatanmu sangat hebat ya…" cengir Athrun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan!? Aku kaget tahu!" ujar Cagalli. Terlihat sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Maaf… "

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Kira langsung mendeathglare Athrun.

"Ah,Kira… Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Itu tidak salah kan? Lagipula semalam kan kami sudah melakukan yang lebih dari itu? Iya kan Cagalli?" ujar Athrun santai sambil menoleh ke arah Cagalli yang masih syok dengan kejadian barusan. Cagalli hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"APA!? Apa yang semalam kalian lakukan hah!?"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok…" sangkal Cagalli. Namun Kira tidak langsung percaya begitu saja. Hal itu terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang seolah mengatakan 'Aku tidak percaya'

Terlihat seringai jahil dari Athrun, "Itu benar Kira, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok… Kami hanya ber-ummph…" Cagalli langsung membekap mulut Athrun dan memberinya tatapan membunuh. Setelah mulutnya bebas dari bekapan Cagalli, Athrun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku masih ingat janjiku, Kira… Jangan cemas. Lagipula suatu saat Cagalli akan berganti nama menjadi 'Cagalli Yula Zala' kan?" ucap Athrun santai. Terlihat wajah Cagalli yang semakin memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Jangan harap bisa semudah itu kau menikahi Cagalli! Kau bukan hanya harus menghadapiku dulu tapi juga keluargaku, terutama Ayahku!"

"Haha… Aku jadi sedikit gentar. Tapi sebelum menikah aku akan tetap memegang janjiku kok… Jangan khawatir."

"Pokoknya tidak akan semudah itu kau menikahi Cagalli. Dan kalau kau melanggar janjimu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Aku mengerti. Ah… Kalau tidak cepat-cepat kita akan terlambat ke sekolah." Ujar Athrun santai.

"Benar! Ayo cepat!"

Mereka pun menuju ke sekolah dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Di perjalanan, Cagalli terus memperhatikan sikap Athrun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia bermaksud menanyakannya nanti. Sesampainya di sekolah, untung saja bel pelajaran belum berbunyi. Mereka pun menuju kelas masing-masing, Kira dan Athrun menuju kelas 2-1 sedangkan Cagalli ke kelas 2-2.

Di dalam kelas, Cagalli langsung disambut dengan teman-teman perempuannya dengan heboh.

"Cagalliiii…. Kami dengar kau jadian dengan Athrun ya?"

"Haah? Da… Dari mana kalian tahu?"

"Kemarin ada yang melihat kalian di taman bermain."

"O… Oh, begitu."

"Jadi benar kau sudah jadian dengan Athrun?"

"I… Iya sih."

"Wah, Selamat ya…" ucap teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih…"

"Waah… Pasti banyak anak perempuan maupun laki-laki yang patah hati nih…" goda salah seorang temannya.

"Haha… Kalau perempuan aku mengerti, tapi kalau laki-laki…"

"Hei, kau tidak sadar ya kalau kau itu lumayan popular di kalangan murid laki-laki." Hal itu memang benar, mengingat Cagalli adalah gadis yang bisa dibilang sangat menarik perhatian. Ia gadis cantik yang tidak menyadari pesonanya sendiri, ia cenderung cuek pada orang yang mendekatinya dan hanya menganggap semuanya sebagai teman. Tidak jarang ada yang menyatakan cintanya pada Cagalli namun selalu ditolak. Athrun beruntung bisa mendapatkannya.

Di sisi lain ruang kelas, ada sekumpulan siswi sedang bergossip sambil melihat ke arah Cagalli. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Cagalli tetap cuek karena sudah menduga akan seperti inii jadinya. Para fans Athrun pasti akan semakin membencinya jika dia jadian dengan Athrun, masih untung mereka tidak melakukan suatu yang buruk padanya, setidaknya belum.

Sepanjang hari Cagalli terus ditanyai macam-macam oleh teman-temannya. Baik tentang bagaimana Athrun menyatakan cintanya, bagaimana akhirnya mereka bisa berkencan, sampai apa saja yang sudah Cagalli lakukan bersama Athrun (jangan ngeres loh…). Cagalli senang karena ternyata tidak semua orang tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Athrun. Bahkan sekarang banyak sekali yang mendukung hubungan mereka.

~##########~

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Cagalli menunggu Athrun dan Kira di gerbang sekolah untuk pulang bersama-sama. Setelah beberapa saat, hanya Athrun yang muncul dari dalam gedung sekolah.

"Athrun… Mana Kira?"

"Dia ada sedikit urusan dan menyuruh kita pulang duluan." kata Athrun berbohong. Sebenarnya tadi dia minta izin pada Kira bahwa ia ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Cagalli dan Kira menyetujuinya tanpa bertanya macam-macam.

"Oh, begitu… Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang…" ajak Cagalli pada Athrun.

Di perjalanan pulang

"Athrun…"

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang punya masalah kan? Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku seperti biasanya?"

Athrun menghela nafas sbentar, "Memang sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan masalah ini terus menerus darimu dan sebenarnya aku memang mau menceritakannya padamu. Lihat… Di sana ada taman, kita ke sana sekarang dan akan kuceritakan di sana"

Mereka pun menuju ke taman yang ditunjuk Athrun barusan. Athrun berjalan di depan dan Cagalli mengikuti di belakangnya. Sampai di taman, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu. Athrun pun menceritakan masalah yang sedang dialaminya pada Cagalli, tentang sikap ayahnya yang seenaknya menjodohkan dirinya dengan orang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya, juga tentang nasib perusahaannya serta ribuan pegawai yang bekerja di sana. Cagalli yang awalnya kaget, mendengarkan semuanya dengan tenang.

"Jadi begitu…" tanggap Cagalli setelah Athrun selesai berbicara. "Apa tidak ada cara lain?" lanjutnya.

"Entahlah… Aku belum menemukan cara itu, nanti akan kubicarakan lagi dengan ayah."

"Sebaiknya begitu. Kau memang tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan. Nasib para pegawaimu ada di tanganmu sekarang."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kan aku harus menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak pernah kutemui."

"Uhm… Begini saja, kau temui dulu gadis itu, nanti kita pikirkan cara menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Wajah Athrun mendadak merah karena marah. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap Cagalli tajam, "Apa!? Bagaimana kalau kita tak kunjung menemukan caranya? Apa aku memang harus menikah dengan gadis itu? Kau mau aku menikah dengannya? Kalau begitu…"

"Sssstt… Tenanglah…" Cagalli menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Athrun. "Tentu aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, tapi sekarang kita tidak punya cara lain kan?" Cagalli lalu memeluk Athrun dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya. Wajah marah Athrun barusan berganti dengan wajahnya yang biasa. Ia membalas pelukan Cagalli dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Cagalli. Beban di pundaknya lebih ringan sekarang, setelah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Cagalli.

~##########~

Minggu sore di kediaman Athrun.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Athrun akan dipertemukan dengan gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Dia akan bertemu dengan keluarga Hawk saat makan malam nanti di sebuah restoran mewah, jadi ia masih punya waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Tapi waktunya tidak digunakan untuk bersiap. Ia hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Wajah tampan itu terlihat muram.

Ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Memang Cagalli berkata kalau sebaiknya ia temui dulu gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu, tapi bagaimana jika ia memang harus menikah dengan gadis itu? Ia tidak mau dinikahkan dengan cara seperti ini, tapi ia lebih tidak ingin berpisah dengan Cagalli yang baru saja menjadi miliknya. Entah apa yang akan Kira lakukan padanya kalau sampai ia melakukan hal itu? Kira pasti tidak akan memaafkannya jiika ia menyakiti Cagalli.

'Tok tok tok' ketukan di pintu itu membuyarkan lamunan Athrun.

"Siapa…?"

"Ini saya, Tanaka. Tuan besar menyuruh anda segera bersiap-siap dan turun ke bawah." Tanaka adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Athrun.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera bersiap-siap."

"Baik tuan."

Athrun pun segera bersiap-siap mengenakan satu setel pakaian resmi miliknya, lalu turun ke ruang tamu. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi menuju restoran yang telah dijanjikan.

~##########~

Di restoran.

"Dengar Athrun, nanti kau harus bersikap baik pada keluarga Hawk, mengerti?" kata ayah Athrun dengan dingin.

"Baik Ayah…" jawab Athun lesu.

Akhirnya keluarga Hawk datang. Tentu saja gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan Athrun pun datang ke sana. Keluarga mereka terdiri dari empat orang yaitu sang ayah, ibu, beserta kedua orang anak gadis, yang satu berambut pink pendek dan yang satu lagi juga berambut pink namun lebih panjang. Yang akan dijodohkan dengan Athrun pastilah satu di antara dua orang gadis ini.

Mereka pun sampai di meja tempat Athrun dan ayahnya berada.

"Selamat malam tuan Hawk… Perkenalkan ini anak saya, Athrun Zala." ujar Ayah Athrun. Athrun menjabat tangan sang kepala keluarga Hawk.

"Apakah ini putri-putri anda?" tanya Ayah Athrun sopan.

"Benar… Perkenalkan ini kedua putriku. Yang ini Lunamaria dan yang ini Meyrin." Lunamaria dan Meyrin pun menjabat tangan Patrick Zala.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Meyrin. Kenalkan ini Athrun, yang akan menjadi tunanganmu." Ujar Ayah Athrun pada Meyrin.

"Pe… Perkenalkan… Aku Meyrin." Kata Meyrin gugup. Rupanya sejak Meyrin melihat foto orang yang akan menjadi tunangannya itu dia sudah menyukainya.

"Athrun…" Sahut Athrun datar.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi ke luar sebentar agar kalian lebih dekat." kata Ayah Athrun.

"Baik Ayah, ayo nona kita jalan jalan sebentar."

"Ba… Baiklah… Ayah, kami pergi sebentar ya…" ucap Meyrin pada Ayahnya. Lalu Athrun dan Meyrin pun keluar dari gedung itu, bermaksud cari angin sebentar.

~##########~

Saat jalan-jalan

"Hm… Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan Athrun?" tanya Meyrin pada Athrun memecah kesunyian antara mereka.

"Ya… Boleh…"

"Kau tidak suka denganku ya?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Habis… Dari tadi kelihatannya kau sedang tidak senang."

Athrun berhenti berjalan lalu menghela nafas sebentar dan berkata berkata, "Nona Meyrin… Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu sejak tadi, tapi aku takut kau tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Apa itu? Katakanlah. Aku janji tidak akan marah."

"Sebenarnya… Aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih." ucap Athrun jujur.

"A… Apa?!" kata Meyrin kaget. "Lalu kenapa kau mau menyetujui perjodohan ini?!"

"Aku terpaksa…" Athrun lalu menceritakan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Meyrin. Ia tidak mau berbohong karena tidak ingin ada yang terluka nantinya. Baik dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, keluarga Hawk maupun gadis yang ada di depannya sekarang ini. Tapi lebih dari itu semua, ia lebih tidak ingin menyakiti Cagalli, kekasihnya. Gadis yang walaupun terlihat tegar tetapi sangat rapuh. Ia sudah bersumpah akan selalu melindungi gadisnya itu seumur hidup. Athrun merasakan tangan Cagalli sedikit gemetar saat gadis itu menyuruhnya menuruti kehendak ayahnya waktu itu. Makanya ia memutuskan menceritakan semuanya pada Meyrin.

"Jadi begitu…"

"Ya… Sekarang terserah apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku… Aku sudah siap."

"Uhm… Bagaimana kalau untuk saat ini kita jalani saja hal ini. Lalu nanti kita pikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya."

Athrun melongo, ia tidak menyangka gadis itu mau mengerti keadaanya saat ini. "Terima kasih nona…"

"Jangan panggil 'nona' ah… Panggil aku Meyrin saja. Ayo kita kembali, sepertinya kita pergi terlalu lama."

Mereka pun kembali ke dalam gedung restoran itu. Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan ini. Athrun dan Ayahnya mengantar keluarga Hawk sampai depan gedung tersebut. Kedua Zala itu lalu menaiki mobil dan pulang ke rumah.

~##########~

Sesampainya di rumah Athrun langsung menuju ke kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Ayahnya. Di dalam kamarnya ia langsung mengambil handphonenya dari saku jasnya memencet tombol keypad kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"Halo… Athrun, ada apa?"

"Cagalli, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, bisa kita ketemuan sekarang?"

"Apa? Tapi ini sudah jam sembilan malam. Tapi aku akan minta izin pada ibu sebentar, kau tunggu ya… nanti akan ku kabari lagi." Cagalli menutup teleponnya. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang minta izin dari ibunya. Cagalli tahu perasaan Athrun sedang kacau saat ini, makanya ia akan berusaha agar dapat menemui Athrun. Athrun menunggu kabar dari Cagalli dengan sabar. Ia berharap Cagalli diizinkan untuk keluar sebentar.

'Kriiing… Kriiing…' suara dering telepon seolah menjawab harapan Athrun.

"Halo Cagalli… Bagaimana? Kau diizinkan untuk keluar?"

"Iya, tapi ibu bilang tidak boleh lebih dari 30 menit dan pulangnya harus diantar. Kita ketemuan di taman dekat rumahku saja ya?"

"Baik…!" ujar Athrun bersemangat. Ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju biasa dan langsung keluar dari rumahnya.

Di taman terlihat Cagalli sudah berada di sana sambil duduk di sebuah ayunan. Athrun segera menghampiri Cagalli.

"Hai Cagalli…" sapa Athrun lalu duduk di ayunan yang berada di sebelah Cagalli.

"Hai, bagaimana pertemuannya?"

"Begitulah… Tidak terlalu istimewa. Hei, bisa tidak kita tidak membicarakan hal ini dulu?"

"Ah… Maaf… Kukira yang ingin kau bicarakan itu soal ini. Maaf ya…"

"Tidak… Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan menenangkan pikiran dengan bersamamu."

"Denganku?"

Athrun berdiri dari ayunannya lalu berjongkok di depan Cagalli. Ia lalu memegang tangan Cagalli yang masih memegang tali ayunan.

"A… Athrun…" wajah Cagalli mulai memerah.

"Ya… Setiap bersamamu aku merasa tenang. Ketenangan itu tidak bisa kudapatkan dari orang lain." ucap Athrun sambil memandang mantap mata Cagalli, membuat Cagalli gelagapan.

"Da… Dasar gombal…" Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya dari Athrun.

"Kita buktikan aku hanya gombal atau memang serius." Athrun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Cagalli dengan pandangan yang lembut. Cagalli yang awalnya ingin menolak akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Lalu mereka pun berciuman, bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu, namun hanya ciuman biasa dan terkesan penuh perasaan. Athrun begitu mencintai gadisnya ini begitupun dengan Cagalli, ia baru sadar bahwa betapa ia mencintai pria di hadapannya saat ini. Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Athrun berdiri dari posisinya dan menarik Cagalli ke dalam pelukannya. Athrun lagi-lagi memeluk Cagalli dengan begitu erat dan penuh perasaan. Baginnya memeluk Cagalli bagaikan mengisi tenaganya yang telah terkuras habis. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya ia tanpa Cagalli. Cagalli pun membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya dengan Athrun.

Setelah itu Athrun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Itu adalah sebuah kalung perak yang indah dengan bandul berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Cagalli… Pakailah ini."

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku. Tadinya aku ingin membeli cincin, tapi karena ku tidak tahu berapa ukuran jarimu, jadi aku beli kalung saja."

"Ah… Terima kasih Athrun…"

"Ya… Sini kupasangkan." Athrun lalu memasangkan kalung itu pada Cagalli. Seperti yang tadi dikatakannya, kalung itu adalah tanda bahwa Cagalli adalah milik Athrun dan sebaliknya.

"Terima kasih… Aku akan selalu menjaga kalung ini…"

"Hehe… Kuharap begitu. Ayo kuantar kau pulang…"

"Iya…"

Di perjalanan pulang Athrun dan Cagalli selalu bergandengan tangan. Kemudian Athrun berkata sesuatu pada Cagalli.

"Cagalli…"

"Hm?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah percaya padaku…"

**TBC**

Selesai juga chapter ini. Saya mau minta usul, enaknya Meyrin dibuat baik atau jahat? Tolong dijawab lewat review ya semua…

**Balasan Review**

**Cute AsuCaga: **Hah? Masih kurang? Chapter ini gimana? *Asuran: (dengan wajah memerah) Uhm… yah lumayan juga.* Hehe… saya akan tetap Update selama masih ada yang menginginkan. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**ofiai17****: **Tiap minggu?! Haha… kalau bisa saya mau saja update tiap minggu, tapi seperti yang saya ungkapkan di atas tadi saya hanya bisa update tiap beberapa minggu sekali. Harap maklum. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**fid harkkid****: **Terima kasih cerita gaje ini dibilang bagus. Untuk pairing selain AsuCaga masih dalam tahap rencana, kalau dibuat sekarang takutnya fic You're Mine ini akan terbengkalai. Harap bersabar ya… Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**KNG Fans****: **Terima kasih sudah rela menunggu cerita ini. Saya memang maunya AsuCaga tidak dipisahkan tapi itu semua tergantung pembaca, saya hanya berusaha membuat fic sesuai keinginan pembaca saja. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**ruki zala: **Kurang romantis!? Yang ini gimana? Bukan Cuma cium pipi loh… Haha… Rupanya anda sudah menduga pengganggunya itu Meyrin. Habis kalau yang lain kurang pas buat jadi pengganggu. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

Akhir kata, seperti biasanya saya minta untuk mereview fic ini bagi yang sudah pernah mereview maupun yang belum mereview. Review akan sangat membantu bagi saya untuk cepat melanjutkan cerita ini.

Terima Kasih… ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Halo semua…

Jumpa lagi dengan saya si author yang selalu minta maaf karena keterlambatan mengapdet fic ini. Kali ini saya juga mau minta maaf karena telah membuat para pembaca sekalian menunggu lama untuk chapter ini *ditendang*. Meskipun saya sering molor dalam mengapdet chapter baru, tapi saya berjanji akan menyelesaikan fic ini sampai tamat. Jadi saya mohon dukungannya. Balasan review ada di bawah.

Kita mulai saja ceritanya.

**Disclaimer:** BANDAI

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning:** AU, mungkin OOC, gaje.

**You're Mine**

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Yamato.

"Cagalli! Cepat turun… Nanti bisa terlambat…" teriak ibunya dari dapur. Beginilah keadaan kediaman keluarga ini saat pagi hari.

"Iya Bu… Sebentar lagi aku ke sana."

"Cagalli-chan! Ayo cepat! Nanti kutinggal…" ujar Kira sedikit berteriak agar Cagalli mendengarnya.

'Duk… Duk… Duk…' terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah kamar Cagalli. Sudah bisa ditebak suara langkah siapa itu.

"KIRAAA… Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel chan!"

"Ah… Akhirnya kau turun," jawab Kira santai.

"Uh, kau makin menyebalkan!" Cagalli bersungut-sungut sambil menuju ke meja makan. Kira hanya menanggapinya sambil tersenyum sedangkan Ibu mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua anaknya.

"Uhm… Ayah mana Bu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Dia pergi duluan, katanya ada urusan."

"Oooh…" ujar Cagalli.

Makan pagi pun selesai, mereka segera berpamitan dan berangkat sekolah. Dan seperti biasanya mereka bertemu dengan Athrun di halte dekat rumah mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, Athrun dan Cagalli hanya sedikit sekali berbicara. Mereka terlalu canggung berbicara satu sama lain karena kejadian semalam. Namun sesaat Athrun melirik leher Cagalli yang mengenakan kalung yang diberikannya. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

~##########~

Sesampainya di sekolah.

"Cagalliii…" panggil salah seorang temannya dari arah pintu gerbang.

"Ah… Milly. Athrun, Kira, aku pergi dulu ya…" Cagalli segera menuju ke tempat temannya tersebut berada.

"Hei… Kau sudah dengar? Katanya akan ada seorang anak baru di kelas kita nanti?" ujar Milly pada Cagalli.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Siapa namanya?"

"Entahlah aku hanya dengar kalau akan ada murid baru yang baru pulang dari Amerika. Aku bahkan belum tahu apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Yah… Aku hanya berharap anaknya baik."

"Hihihi… Kau benar, kau pasti berharap jika dia adalah seorang gadis, dia bukan salah satu yang menggilai Athrun seperti gadis-gadis di sekolah ini," ujar Milly iseng.

"A… Apa sih… Bukan begitu kok," ujar Cagalli dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hihihi… Aku mengerti kalau banyak anak laki-laki di sekolah ini menyukaimu. Wajahmu sangat manis apalagi saat kau sedang malu. Hei, apa Athrun juga sering menggodamu?"

"Da… Darimana kau tahu?"

"Itu sangat mudah ditebak nona…" jawab Milly.

"Ukh… Sudahlah! Ayo kita masuk ke kelas, sebentar lagi mau masuk," Cagalli berjalan mendahului Milly untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

~##########~

Di kelas 2-2

"Anak-anak sekalian, mungkin kalian sudah mendengar bahwa hari ini akan ada murid baru yang datang ke kelas kita." Ujar Mwu sensei, guru yang mengajar mereka. "Dia pindahan dari Amerika, Meyrin… Silahken masuk," ujarnya memanggil Meyrin.

Masuklah seorang gadis yang disebut barusan. Gadis itu berperawakan cukup manis dengan rambut pinknya yang diikat dua. Ia tersenyum pada semua siswa di kelas itu lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri, "Halo… Perkenalkan, nama saya Meyrin Hawk, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Meyrin. Saya harap kita bisa jadi teman baik," ujar Meyrin memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hei Cagalli… Sepertinya anaknya cukup baik," ujar Milly pada Cagalli yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya… Kurasa juga begitu…"

"Nah Meyrin, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah sana," ujar Mwu sensei sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di belakang Cagalli.

"Baik sensei…" Meyrin pun menuju bangku itu dan duduk di sana.

"Hei… Salam kenal, namaku Cagalli…" Cagalli mengulurkan tangannya pada Meyrin yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Salam kenal Cagalli… Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman baik," jawab Meyrin.

Saat istirahat siang.

"Meyrin, kau mau ikut ke kantin bersama kami?" ujar Cagalli menawarkan.

"Ah… Iya… Aku belum tahu letak kantinnya," ujar Meyrin lalu berjalan mengikuti Cagalli dan Milly. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.

Sementara itu di kelas Athrun dan Kira.

"Hei Athrun…" panggil Kira.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Heeei… Athrun," kali ini Kira lebih memperbesar volume suaranya.

"Ah… Kira, ada apa?"

Kira mendengus lalu berkata, "Kau mirip Cagalli kalau sedang punya masalah."

"A… Aku? Punya masalah? Tidak kok…" elak Athrun.

"Tuh kan… Kalian mirip."

"Aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa kok." Athrun masih bersikeras.

"Hhhh… Sudahlah, aku tidak akan memaksamu menceritakannya. Oh iya, apa semalam kau yang mengajak Cagalli keluar?"

"Ah itu… Benar," jawab Athrun.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya? Aku hanya ingin bertemu kok…"

"Oooh…"

Hening sejenak.

"Athrun…" panggil Kira.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang kalian hadapi sekarang, tapi kumohon jangan sampai kau membuat Cagalli bersedih karenanya."

Athrun terdiam, ia juga sangat tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Cagalli, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuk mengakhiri masalah ini. Jika ia salah bertindak dalam hal ini semuanya akan hancur, bahkan hal paling buruk yang terjadi adalah ia harus berpisah dengan Cagalli, tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu.

"Kira… Aku berjanji akan segera mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini, dan kumohon percayalah padaku…"

"Baiklah… Aku percaya padamu, jangan coba-coba hancurkan kepercayaan itu."

"Ya…"

~##########~

"Sepulang Sekolah Cagalli berniat untuk pulang sendiri ke rumah karena Kira dan Athrun bilang mereka ada rapat OSIS sepulang sekolah. Namun saat Cagalli baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Cagalliiii…" panggil seseorang itu.

Cagallii yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya pun menoleh pada sumber suara. Rupanya itu Meyrin, teman sekelasnya yang baru pindah kemari hari ini.

"Meyrin…"

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Biasanya sih tidak… Tapi hari ini aku pulang sendiri."

"Mau pulang sama-sama?"

"Ayo… Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Cagalli.

"Tidak jauh kok hanya beberapa blok dari sini." jawab Meyrin, lalu mereka pun berjalan pulang bersama-sama.

"Uhm… Meyrin, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau pindah kemari? Padahal biasanya tidak ada murid yang pindah di saat seperti ini."

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Meyrin dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Cagalli. "Sebenarnya… Aku datang ke sini karena aku dijodohkan dengan seorang pria yang berasal dari Jepang," ujar Meyrin.

"Oooh… Apa kau menyukai pria itu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Ya… Sejak pertama kali aku melihat fotonya."

"Dia pria yang beruntung karena punya tunangan sepertimu."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak berpikir demikian."

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya… Saat hari perjodohan kami, dia bilang kalau ia sudah punya kekasih. Aku sangat terkejut mengetahuinya, tapi aku akan berusaha merelakannya. Sekarang aku sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada kedua orangtuaku bahwa aku ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah mereka saat aku mengatakan hal itu."

Cagalli terkejut, lalu dengan ekspresi yang merasa bersalah mangatakan, "Maaf aku menanyakan hal yang tidak ingin kau ingat."

"Haha… Tidak apa-apa kok… Aku senang di hari pertama sekolah di sini aku sudah memiliki teman yang baik sepertimu, kuharap kita akan jadi teman baik Cagalli," ucap Meyrin tulus sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Cagalli.

Cagalli tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Meyrin dengan erat, "Ya… Tentu saja kita akan jadi teman baik…"

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Meyrin. Rumah dengan gerbang utama yang besar. Di dalamnya terdapat taman yang cukup luas dengan pepohonan di sekitarnya.

"Cagalli, Ini rumahku… Kau mau mampir sebentar?"

"Ah, tidak usah… Terima kasih, aku pulang dulu ya…" Cagalli berpamitan lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Meyrin. Meyrin membalas lambaian Cagalli dan memandangi Cagalli hingga ia menghilang di belokan jalan. Meyrin pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia senang karena merasa sudah menemukan sahabat yang baik baginya.

~##########~

Beberapa hari ini dilalui Cagalli dan Athrun dengan tenang. Mereka Nampak seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Namun anehnya, Meyrin dan Athrun belum pernah bertemu satu kalipun. Memang Cagalli sudah memberitahu Athrun kalau ada anak baru di kelasnya, tapi Athrun belum tahu kalau murid pindahan itu adalah Meyrin. Cagalli sudah beberapa kali ingin mengenalkan Meyrin dengan Athrun namun selalu saja ada hal yang menghalangi seperti Meyrin yang kebagian tugas piket, atau Meyrin yang disuruk ke ruang guru, dan berbagai halangan lainnya. Namun Meyrin sudah kenal dengan Lacus karena dikenalkan oleh Cagalli pada hari kedua Meyrin bersekolah.

~##########~

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, Cagalli terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat sepanjang hari karena kekasihnya Athrun tidak masuk sekolah. Tadi pagi Athrun mengirim email pada Cagalli bahwa hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah kerena sedang tidak enak badan. Cagalli terlihat lesu karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Athrun. Rencananya sepulang sekolah nanti Cagalli akan mengunjungi Athrun.

"Cagalli… Mau pulang sama-sama?" ujar Meyrin.

"Ah, maaf Meyrin aku hari ini ada urusan penting,"

"Begitu ya… Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya Cagalli…" Meyrin pun bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ya…" setelah Meyrin menghilang dari pandangan, Cagalli lalu memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya lalu bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah Athrun. Sebelumnya Cagalli sudah memberitahu Kira bahwa ia akan mengunjungi Athrun. Sebelum pergi ke sana Cagalli pergi ke toko buah-buahan untuk membelikan beberapa macam buah-buahan untuk Athrun yang sedang sakit.

Cagalli pun akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Zala. Rumah yang sangat mewah dengan pekarangan yang luas.

Cagalli memencet bel yang ada di gerbang itu, lalu terdengar suara "Ya… Kediaman Zala di sini. Anda mencari siapa?" sapa suara itu, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari seorang pria yang cukup berumur.

"Permisi… Saya datang untuk mengunjungi Athrun, saya dengar dia sedang sakit," ujar Cagalli sopan.

"Tunggu sebentar akan saya bukakan pintunya. Lalu muculah seorang pria paruh baya dari dalam gerbang. "Silahkan masuk nona. Saya Tanaka, kepala pelayan di sini. Apakah anda temannya Tuan Muda Athrun?"

"Ya… Namaku Cagalli, kudengar Athrun sedang sakit, jadi aku datang untuk menjenguknya."

"Masuklah… Akan saya beritakukan padanya bahwa anda datang," ujar pria itu sambil mengantar Cagalli masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah mempersilahkan Cagalli untuk duduk, pria itu lalu menuju ke lantai dua tempat kamar Athrun berada. Cagalli menunggu sejenak di ruang tamu itu, sampai akhirnya pria itu kembali.

"Nona… Tuan Muda manyuruh anda untuk ke kamarnya."

"Iya… Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang saja nona, Tuan Muda hanya kecapekan dan demam ringan. Akhir-akhir ini tuan sering kurang tidur, entah apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi kata dokter ia akan segera sembuh dengan istirahat, silahkan anda ke kamarnya sekarang, kamarnya ada dilantai dua sebelah kanan, dan kalau ada apa-apa anda bisa minta bantuan saya," ujar Tanaka itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah," Cagalli membungkuk sebentar lalu berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan tadi. Namun ada satu yang mengganjal di hatinya, apa yang dilakukan Athrun sampai ia bisa sakit seperti ini. Memang akhir-akhir ini Kira bilang kalau Athrun sering mengantuk di kelas.

Tanaka memandang Cagalli yang berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia jadi teringat bagaimana ekspresi Tuan Mudanya saat dia mengatakan bahwa temannya yang bernama Cagalli datang mengunjunginya. Tuan Mudanya yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya itu langsung duduk dan menyuruhnya memberitahu Cagalli agar segera menemuinya. Ia langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu bukan gadis biasa, karena mungkin sikap Athrun yang berubah akhir-akhir ini karena gadis itu.

~##########~

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Athrun, Cagalli mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan perasaan campur aduk antara khawatir dan gugup.

"Masuk…" terdengar suara Athrun dari dalam kamar.

'Ceklek' pintupun dibuka. Cagalli melihat Athrun yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Cagalli… aku senang kau mengunjungiku. Kemarilah…" kata Athrun yang lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya. Cagalli yang dengan canggung karena baru pertama kali masuk ke kamar Athrun lalu menghampiri Athrun dan meletakkan buah yang dibawanya tadi di meja dekat tempat tidur Athrun.

"Athrun… Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Cagalli khawatir.

"Ya… Dan saat tahu kau mengunjungiku, keadaanku jadi tambah baik." Ucap Athrun sambil tersenyum.

"Bohong…" Cagalli memerah.

"Tidak kok…"

"Hhh… Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai seperti ini?"

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir?"

"Te… Tentu saja…"

"Terima kasih…" ucap Athrun. Cagalli hanya blushing dan memelingkan wajahnya.

'Kruyuuuk…' terdengar suara keroncongan di perut Athrun.

"Athrun… Kau belum makan?"

"Uhm… Ya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Makanya dari semalam aku belum makan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh kalau tidak makan? Aku akan mengambilkan makananmu sekarang!" ujar Cagalli yang lalu bersiap untuk mengambilkan makanan untuk Athrun di dapur.

"Cagalli… Tapi aku…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau diam di sini saja dan tunggu aku dengan tenang mengerti?"

"Baiklah, Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Uhm… Aku ingin masakan buatanmu."

"A… Apa?"'

"Aku ingin masakan buatanmu," ulang Athrun dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Ta… Tapi aku…"

"Kalau bukan masakanmu aku tidak mau makan," ucap Athrun pura-pura bergaya seperti anak kecil.

"Hhhh… Baiklah, tapi aku tidak jamin bagaimana rasanya nanti." Cagalli menyerah dengan sikap Athrun yang satu ini.

"Hehehe… Aku tunggu masakanmu."

"Uhh, dasar…" Cagalli beranjak dari tempatnya dan bermaksud untuk pergi.

'Klep' Cagalli menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke lantai bawah. Meninggalkan Athrun di dalam kamarnya. Athrun lalu memutuskan untuk berbaring saja dan menunggu Cagalli kembali. Di lantai bawah Cagalli bertemu dengan Tanaka.

"Ada apa nona? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar Tanaka ramah.

"Maaf… Bolehkah saya membuatkan bubur untuk Athrun? Saya dengar ia belum makan sejak semalam."

"Ah… Jadi Tuan Muda sudah mau makan? Kalau begitu saya akan mengantarkan anda ke dapur. Silahkan lewat sini…" Tanaka lalu mengantar Cagalli ke dapur. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia terkejut karena gadis ini bisa membujuk tuannya makan, padahal Cagalli baru sebentar ada di sana. Pelayan yang bertugas mengantarkan makanan pada Athrun saja sampai menyerah menyuruh Athrun makan karena Athrun bilang ia sedang tidak nafsu makan. Ia semakin yakin bahwa gadis ini bukan gadis biasa.

Setelah sampai di dapur. "Silahkan nona… Anda bisa menggunakan dapur ini sepuasnya, semua bahan ada di dalam kulkas. Saya pergi dulu, jika anda butuh bantuan anda bisa memanggil saya atau para pelayan di sini."

"Ah… Ya, terima kasih…"

Setelah Tanaka menghilang dari pandangan, Cagalli mulai membuat bubur tersebut. Ia mengambil bahan seperlunya dari dalam kulkas yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Dia menghabiskan wakti tiga puluh menit untu membuat semangkuk bubur karena ia belum berpengalaman membuatnya. Tapi akhirnya ia berhasil membuat bubur yang rasanya cukup enak menurutnya. Ia bersyukur karena masakannya kali ini tidak terlalu buruk dari biasanya.

~##########~

"Nona, anda sudah selesai?" Tanaka yang baru saja datang bertanya pada Cagalli.

"Ah, iya… Aku akan membawa ke kamar Athrun sekarang."

"Baiklah…"

Cagalli menunduk untuk berpamitan pada Tanaka, lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar Athrun sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur yang dibuatnya barusan. Tak lupa ia juga membawa pisau kecil untuk memotong buah-buahan yang dibawanya tadi.

'Tok Tok' Cagalli mengetuk pintu kamar Athrun. "Ya…" sahut Athrun dari dalam kamar. Cagalli lalu masuk ke kamar Athrun dengan bubur di tangannya.

"Cagalli… Kau sudah kembali," ujar Athrun. Athrun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Cagalli ke nampan yang dibawa Cagalli. "Itu masakanmu?" tanya Athrun.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hahaha… Kukira kau akan menyuruh orang lain yang memasaknya. Aku senang ternyata kau sangat menyayangiku…" ujar Athrun sambil tersenyum.

"Uuh… jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu bodoh! Sekarang diam dan makan saja! Tapi aku tidak jamin bagaimana rasanya," ujar Cagalli yang wajahnya memerah karena perkataan Athrun barusan. Cagalli lalu duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Athrun dan menyodorkan mangkuk buburnya pada Athrun.

"Suapi aku…" kata Athrun tiba-tiba.

"A… Apa?" ujar Cagalli kaget.

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau tidak disuapi!" kata Athrun lagi.

"A… Apa sih? Hari ini kau aneh sekali."

"Pokoknya kalau tidak disuapi olehmu aku tidak mau makan," ujar Athrun dengan wajah marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Uuh… Dasar! Baiklah, sini kusuapi…" Cagalli lalu menyendok bubur itu dan mulai menyuapi Athrun. Tapi kita skip saja acara suap-suapannya.

Setelah Athrun selesai makan Cagalli lalu meletakkan mangkuk buburnya di meja di samping tempat tidur Athrun. "Kau mau makan buah?"

"Uhm… Ya…"

"Akan kukupaskan untukmu."

"Terima kasih Cagalli…"

"Untuk apa berterima kasih? Ini hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh seorang pacar kan?" Cagalli tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hehe… Aku bersyukur memilikimu."

"Ya, ya, Tuan Zala… Hari ini kau aneh sekali, apa orang sakit biasa bersikap aneh ya…" ujar Cagalli sambil mengupaskan buah apel untuk Athrun. Selagi Cagalli mengupaskan apel, Athrun hanya memandangi Cagalli dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak. Ia berpikir bagaimana jadinya jika ia memang harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Pasti Cagalli akan bersedih karenanya.

"Selesai… Nah, Athrun. Sekarang makanlah…"

"Tapi, su…"

"Iya… Iya… Akan kusuapi," potong Cagalli yang sudah tau apa yang ingin dikatakan Athrun. Athrun tersenyum puas lalu mulai memakan potongan-potongan apel yang Cagalli berikan. Tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Athrun.

'Tok Tok'

"Ya… Siapa?" tanya Athrun."

"Ini saya Tanaka."

"Masuklah…" ujar Athrun. Tanaka lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa?"

Tanaka sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, tetapi akhirnya ia mengatakannya, "Nona Hawk datang mengunjungi anda."

"APA!" seru Athrun kaget.

"Hawk? Apa dia tunanganmu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Uhm… Ya… Tapi sebaiknya aku suruh dia pulang saja ya,"

"Ah, jangan! Aku ingin menemuinya. Kau bilang orangnya baik kan?"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa… "

"Hhhh… Baikah kalau begitu. Tanaka, tolong suruh dia masuk."

"Baik tuan." Tanaka berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Cagalli, benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, tenang saja."

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kembali diketuk.

"Masuklah…" ujar Atheun, lalu masuklah seorang gadis berambut pink dengan rambut yang diikat dua.

"MEYRIN?" Cagalli kaget dengan kedatangan tunangan Athrun, yaitu Merin yang merupakan teman sekelasnya yang baru.

"CAGALLI?"

TBC

Selesai juga…

Saya sudah lama tidak buka akun saya, dan begitu dibuka dan saya membaca review yang anda berikan yang meminta apdetnya fic ini, saya langsung menulis chapter 5 dengan sesegera mungkin. Jadi maafkanlah kalau ceritanya jadi aneh dan banyak kesalahan. Dan karena menurut pembaca Meyrin lebih enak kalau dibuat baik, maka saya akan buat dia jadi baik.

**Balasan Review**

**ofiai17****: **Iya, Meyrin saya buat jadi baik. Saya sangat tersanjung waktu anda bilang fic ini bagus, saya sampai senyum-senyum membaca review anda. Fic ini saya usahakan akan sampai tamat kok. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Ruki zala: **Sesuai permintaan, Meyrin saya buat baik di sini. Saya juga berpikir akan aneh kalau dia dibuat baik dan bisa menerima hubungan AsuCaga, tapi mudah-mudahan tidak jadi aneh ya… Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**KNG Fans: **Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan anda agar Meyrin dibuat jahat, karena banyak yang memiih agar Meyrin dibuat baik, jadi saya buat jadi baik. Sekali lagi maaf… Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**mrs. zala****: **Saya senang anda mengatakan fic saya keren. Uhm… masalah english tuh maksudnya pada judul ya? Maaf kalau anda kurang suka. Saya buat judulnya pake English karena di fandom Gundam Seed indo ini kebanyakan author memakai judul dengan bahasa Inggris. Sekali lagi maaf. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Ka: **Saya langsung menyelesaikan fic ini begitu membaca review kedua anda, maaf mesum? Wow, membayangkannya saja saya udah merinding. Lemon? Hehe… membuat adegan ciuman di chap sebelumnya saja saya malu, apa lagi lemon? Gak kuaaat… Fic ini akan saya lanjutkan sampai tamat selama masih ada yang mereview. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**ShinkuNoArisu****: **Waah… Anda suka manulis fic di buku tulis ya? Hebaaat… Saya paling tidak bisa kalau menulis tangan karena lebih suka mengetik. AsuCaga bakal kawin lari gak yaaa…? Hehe… Kita lihat saja nanti. Meyrin saya buat jadi baik sesuai permintaan. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Misspushe: **Hahaha… Iya, ini saya apdet. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Vhia: **Ini udah dilanjutkan… Terima kasih sudah mereview.

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, Meyrin saya plot jadi baik karena lebih banyak permintaan agar Meyrin dibuat jadi baik. Dan sekarang, saya lagi-lagi ingin meminta review dari anda sekalian karena seperti biasa review sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya minna…

Terima Kasih ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Halo semua…

Saya kembali lagi dengan updatenya chapter baru dari fic ini. Mungkin sedikit lebih lambat dari sebelumnya karena saya sempat sakit beberapa hari saat menulis kelanjutan fic ini. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Saya senang ternyata anda semua masih mau meluangkan waktu membaca dan mereview fic yang tidak seberapa ini. Balasan review anda ada di bawah. Oke, kita mulai ceritanya.

**Disclaimer:** BANDAI

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning:** AU, mungkin OOC, gaje.

**You're Mine **

"MEYRIN?"

"CAGALLI?"

Cagalli dan Meyrin sama-sama kaget .

"Ka… Kau…" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi kau… Adalah…" Cagalli yang masih kaget.

"Dan kau adalah…" Meyrin menyatakan hal yang sama dengan Cagalli.

Keheningan melanda beberapa saat sampai Athrun memecahkan keheningan tersebut, "Hey, kalian saling kenal?" tanya Athrun yang sejak tadi diabaikan. Athrun yang tadinya terbelalak matanya karena tidak menyangka kalau kedua gadis itu saling kenal sekarang telah memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Ah… Athrun. Ya, kami memang saling kenal. Kau ingat ada temanku yang mau kukenalkan padamu beberapa hari ini?" ujar Cagalli menanggapi Athrun.

"Ya…" jawab Athrun yang masih tidak mengerti situasinya. (Orang sakit tuh lemot ya? *ditimpuk Athrun*)

"Dia adalah Meyrin. Dia baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Meyrin adalah gadis yang ditunangkan denganmu itu," Cagalli lalu menoleh ke arah Meyrin dengan sungkan.

"O… Ooh, jadi begitu…" Athrun yang kaget dengan hal itu hanya ber 'ooh' ria.

Meyrin yang masih kaget akhirnya berkata, "Ja… Jadi kalian…" ucapnya terbata.

"Meyrin… Maaf mengagetkanmu. Tapi Cagalli adalah gadis yang kuceritakan waktu itu," jelas Athrun pada Meyrin.

"Ooh… Begitu ya…" Meyrin menunduk lesu mendengar pernyataan itu. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang dicintai oleh Athrun yang disukainya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Cagalli.

"Ya… Maaf ya… Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau…" kata Cagalli yang entah kenapa merasa bersalah melihat wajah sayu sahabatnya itu.

"A… Ah, kau tidak perlu minta maaf… Bukan kau yang salah. Se… Sepertinya aku mengganggu ya? Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya…" Meyrin yang merasa air matanya sudah mau keluar akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu dan berlari meninggalkan Athrun dan Cagalli.

"Meyrin tunggu!" Panggil Cagalli pada Meyrin, namun Meyrin tidak memedulikannya dan terus berlari.

"Athrun maaf… Aku harus mengejarnya sekarang," ujar Cagalli pada Athrun.

"Tapi…"

"Sudah dulu ya, daah…" Cagalli langsung berlari meninggalkan Athrun yang belum sempat berkata-kata.

Athrun tinggal sendirian di kamarnya sekarang. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengejar Meyrin dan Cagalli, tapi karena kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di kamarnya. "Sial! Kenapa jadi begini…" umpatnya dalam hati.

~##########~

Di tempat lain, tempat Meyrin berada.

Meyrin berlari dan terus berlari dari kediaman Zala dengan menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah taman dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di taman itu, ia lalu duduk di sebuah bangku di taman itu. Di sana ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang akan keluar dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Meyrin…" panggil seseorang pada Meyrin. Meyrin mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Cagalli? Ke… Kenapa kau ada di sini?" ucap Meyrin kaget lalu buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak menyangka Cagalli akan mengejarnya sampai sini.

"Kau… Menagis?" tanya Cagalli.

"Ti… Tidak kok… Mataku Cuma kemasukan debu." sangkal Meyrin.

Cagalli tahu Meyrin berbohong. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Meyrin.

"Maaf…" hanya itu kata yang mampu Cagalli ucapkan.

"Hei… Sudah kubilang bukan salahmu kan?" ucap Meyrin dengan nada datar yang dibuat-buat.

Cagalli hanya diam dan menunduk lesu.

"Cagaliiii… Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa kan. Mataku hanya kemasukkan debu kok."

Cagalli lalu menatap Meyrin, " Jangan bohong! Aku tahu perasaanmu! Bagaimana kau tidak merasa apa-apa setelah…" Cagalli tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat saat ingin mengatakan hal itu. Ia lalu memeluk Meyrin yang ada di sebelahnya dengan erat. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa memilih antara sahabatnya ini atau Athrun, ia tidak ingin menyakiti salah satu dari mereka jika salah mengambil keputusan. Sekarang ia hanya bisa memeluk Meyrin, berharap bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

"Maaf… Maaf…" hanya kata itu yang dapat Cagalli ucapkan berulang-ulang.

"Cagalli… Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf sudah seenaknya masuk di kehidupan kalian," Cagalli hanya menggeleng menanggapinya. Meyrin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya Cagalli padanya. Alasan ia buru-buru meninggalkan Athrun dan Cagalli tadi adalah karena ia tidak ingin mereka mengetahui perasaannya. Karena sungguh, ia tidak ingin mereka jadi terbebani dengan perasaannya itu. Terutama Cagalli, ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya itu. Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat, Cagalli sudah tahu perasaannya.

Setelah agak tenang Meyrin mulai berbicara, "Cagalli… Maaf kalau perasaanku membebani kalian."

"Tidak… Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Padahal kita baru saja jadi teman, tapi sudah ada kejadian seperti ini."

Keheningan melanda di antara mereka.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Cagalli kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya Meyrin bingung.

"Aku tidak pernah menghadapi masalah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Meyrin lalu tersadar betapa beruntungnya ia mempunyai sahabat seperti Cagalli. Cagalli tidak ingin menyakiti dirinya ataupun Athrun. "Kalau begitu, jika aku minta kau melepaskan Athrun untukku, apa kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Meyrin yang sontak mengagetkan Cagalli.

"A… Apa?" Cagalli kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Meyrin barusan.

"Jawab aku Cagalli…" ujar Meyrin.

Cagalli terdiam menatap Meyrin, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Meyrin itu.

"Cagalli… Jawab aku… Dengan jujur…" desak Meyrin.

Cagalli menunduk dan diam sebentar. "Aaa… Meyrin, maaf… Sepertinya aku tidak bisa…" ujar Cagalli.

"Kenapa?" tanya Meyrin.

Cagalli masih menunduk, lalu mulai berbicara, "Maaf, mungkin ini hanya egoku semata. Tapi aku… Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Athrun. Awalnya kukira aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai teman, tapi saat ia menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku jadi sadar bahwa perasaanku padanya tidak sedangkal itu, aku juga mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Selain keluargaku, hanya ia yang bisa mengerti perasaanku," Cagalli semakin menundukkan pandangannya. Tidak berani menatap Meyrin.

"Jadi begitu…"

"Maaf…" kembali Cagalli mengucapkan kata itu.

"Bagus!" sebuah kata yang tidak disangka-sangka akan keluar dari mulut Meyrin.

"A… Apa?" tanya Cagalli heran.

"Cagalli… Barusan kau mengutarakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Aku jadi bisa mengerti kenapa Athrun memilihmu. Kau memiliki perasaan yang lembut dan tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun," Meyrin diam sebentar dan menatap Cagalli yang kini menatapnya heran, lalu melanjutkan bicaranya, "Kalau begitu… Aku ingin pesan satu hal padamu…"

"Apa?"

"Jagalah Athrun… Untukku…"

"Meyrin…" Cagalli menatap Meyrin tidak percaya.

"Kumohon… Hanya kau yang pantas untuknya," ujar Meyrin lagi.

Cagalli terharu mendengarnya, ia langsung memeluk Meyrin dengan erat, " Terima kasih… Terima kasih Meyrin…" ucap Cagalli tulus. Ia bersyukur Meyrin mau mengerti perasaannya.

Meyrin pun balas memeluk sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa lega setelah mendengar pernyataan Cagalli tentang perasaannya pada Athrun. Cintanya pada Athrun tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Dan ia sadar, bahwa perasaannya tidak sebanding dengan Cagalli. Ya, bagaimana mungkin perasaannya bisa sebanding dengan Cagalli sedangkan selama ini Meyrin hanya melihat Athrun lewat foto. Akhirnya ia berucap, "Ya, Cagalli… Dan aku akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini," ujar Meyrin kemudian.

Cagalli melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Meyrin heran. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Cagalli.

"Aku akan bicara pada keluargaku kalau aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Athrun, dengan begitu pertunangan akan dibatalkan," ujar Meyrin dengan senyum tulus tersungging dari bibirnya.

"A… Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cagalli ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok… Sekarang kau pergilah ke tempat Athrun, dia pasti khawatir," ujar Meyrin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak… Aku mau menemanimu sebentar…" ujar Cagalli. "Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit meringankan rasa bersalahku…" sambungnya.

"Heei… Sekali lagi kau bilang merasa bersalah aku akan marah loh…"

"Ah, maaf…"

"Dan sekali lagi kau minta maaf karena hal ini aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi," ucap Meyrin lagi, kali ini dengan nada tegas pada ucapannya.

"Uhm… Iya…"

"Sekarang pergilah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok… Lagian aku sudah mau pulang."

"Tidak… Aku juga mau pulang kok. Ayo kita sama-sama pulang…"

"Cagalli…. Kau tidak sadar ya?"

"Apa?"

"Hihihi… Kau lupa bawa tasmu. Sepertinya tadi tertinggal di rumah Athrun, soalnya tadi aku melihat tas wanita di samping tempat tidur Athrun."

"Eh? Aaaaah… Kau benar! Aku lupa!" seru Cagalli yang baru sadar dia tidak membawa tasnya.

"Hahaha… Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu ternyata ceroboh Cagalli…" Cagalli yang dibicarakan hanya bisa memerah wajahnya. "Sana… Ambil tasmu!" ujar Meyrin.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cagalli ragu.

"Benar kok… Sudah, pergi sana. Athrun pasti sedang cemas menunggumu," ujar Meyrin sambil mendorong tubuh Cagalli.

"Baiklah. Aku sedikit lega kau sudah agak baikan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya…" Cagalli melambaikan tangan dan menghilang dari pandangan dengan wajah ceria, namun dalam hatinya tidak demikian.

Meyrin memandang kepergian Cagalli sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus tersungging dari bibirnya, dan dalam hati ia berharap agar mereka berdua menemukan kebahagiaannya kelak. Ia pun beranjak dari taman itu dan bermaksud pulang ke rumah.

"Semoga kalian bahagia Cagalli… Athrun…" ucapnya kemudian.

~##########~

Sementara itu di kediaman Zala.

Athrun terlihat mondar mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya masih dengan menggunakan kimono tidurnya. Ia cemas akan keadaan Cagalli yang tiba-tiba mengejar Meyrin. Athrun tidak dapat menghubunginya karena Cagalli tanpa sadar meninggalkan tasnya di kamar Athrun. Dan sialnya lagi, handphone Cagalli ternyata juga tertinggal di dalam tas itu, makanya Athrun tidak bisa mengetahui di mana Cagalli sekarang. Tanaka sudah beberapa kali menyarankannya untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera memberitahunya kalau Cagalli datang, Tanaka khawatir dengan keadaan Tuan Mudanya tersebut karena menurut dokter keadaan Athrun masih lemah walaupun demamnya ringan. Tapi Athrun tidak mau kembali ke kamarnya, ia tetap bersikeras menunggu Cagalli kembali. Tanaka akhirnya menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan tuannya itu dan memutuskan untuk menungguinya di ruang tamu, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Athrun.

'Ting-tong' Bel rumah kediaman Zala berbunyi.

"Ah, mungkin itu Cagalli! Aku akan melihatnya!" ujar Athrun yang langsung berlari ke gerbang rumahnya. Tanaka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan tuan mudanya tersebut.

Athrun langsung menyuruh satpam rumahnya membuka gerbang. Dugaan Athrun benar, tenyata Cagalli yang ada di sana.

"Cagalli…"

"Athrun! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau belum sembuh benar kan? Ayo masuk!" Cagalli memotong perkataan Athrun dan langsung menarik Athrun menuju kamarnya.

"Hei… Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Cagalli!" ujar Athrun saat Cagalli menariknya.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja! Badanmu masih panas begini!" Cagalli masih menarik Athrun dan Athrun hanya pasrah. Di ruang tamu mereka bertemu Tanaka, Cagalli membungkuk sebentar lalu meneruskan perjalanan ke kamar Athrun dengan tetap menarik Athrun. Tanaka tersenyum melihatnya. "Gadis yang hebat," gumamnya.

Sampai di kamar Athrun.

"Sekarang… Kau harus diam di sini! Jangan beranjak ke mana-mana!" Sembur Cagalli sambil memasangkan selimut ke tubuh Athrun.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" bentak Cagalli. "Hhhh… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tidak kembali ke sini. Ada untungnya juga tasku ketinggalan."

Athrun yang tadinya ingin protes sekarang senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah Cagalli. Namun ia senang karena Cagalli begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" protes Cagalli yang merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Hehe… Tidak, aku hanya merasa kau seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya."

"Bo… Bodoh… Tambah satu lagi sikap anehmu hari ini," ujar Cagalli. Namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dari wajahnya.

"Akan kukupaskan buah lagi untukmu."

"Ya…" ujar Athrun masih sambil tersenyum.

Hening melanda sesaat saat Cagalli mulai mengupaskan buah lagi untuk Athrun.

"Cagalli…"

"Ng?" sahut Cagalli tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengupas buah."

"Apa tadi kau bertemu dengan Meyrin?" tanya Athrun.

Tangan Cagalli terhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya, lalu ia menjawab sambil meneruskan kegiatannya, "Ya…" jawab Cagalli tanpa menatap Athrun.

"Lalu? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Cagalli diam sebentar, "Kau mau tahu?" Pertanyaan Cagalli dijawab anggukan dari Athrun. "Baiklah akan kuceritakan. Lagipula ini ada hubungannya denganmu."

Cagalli menceritakan semuanya pada Athrun tentang obrolannya dengan Meyrin tadi. Tentang Meyrin yang menyukai Athrun, tentang jawaban Cagalli saat ditanya apa ia bersedia melepaskan Athrun, juga tentang Meyrin yang bersedia mengalah, bahkan Meyrin akan mengatakannya pada orangtuanya bahwa ia menolak dijodohkan dengan Athrun. Setelah Cagalli selesai bercerita, keheningan lagi lagi melanda mereka berdua.

"Begitu ya…" ujar Athrun memecah keheningan yang melanda. "Aku harus minta maaf padanya…. Dan berterima kasih…" Athrun tersenyum tulus. Cagalli hanya menunduk menanggapinya.

"He… Hey Cagalli. Kenapa kau murung begitu?"

"Uhm… Tidak… Aku merasa sudah menyakiti Meyrin…" ujar Cagalli lesu.

"Jadi, menurutmu akan lebih baik kalau aku bersama Meyrin?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah… Aku merasa lega. Namun di sisi lain aku merasa sedih." Cagalli menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya. Dalam hati ia merutuk, 'Uuuh… Kenapa Athrun harus panjang lebar membahas hal ini?' rutuknya.

Athrun segera memeluk Cagalli yang ada di sampingnya dengan erat. "Tidak apa-apa Cagalli… Kau boleh menangis. Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. "

Cagalli pun tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Athrun. Perasaannya sedang kacau sekarang, walaupun ia berusaha menyembunyikanya tetap saja Athrun tahu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti Meyrin, karena ia tahu perasaan Meyrin pada Athrun tidaklah kecil. Bahkan mungkin Meyrin sudah menyukai Athrun jauh sebelum Cagalli menyadari perasaanya pada Athrun. Meskipun ia sudah menerima bantuan Meyrin yang mengatakan akan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Athrun, tetap saja ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia ingin masalah ini selesai dengan tanpa ada seorang pun yang terluka. Tapi, apa itu mungkin terjadi?

Selama beberapa saat Cagalli masih terus manangis dalam pelukan Athrun dan Athrun pun masih mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa membangkitkan semangat Cagalli. Sampai akhirnya Cagalli yang melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Uhm… Athrun, terima kasih…" ujar Cagalli.

"Ya… " ujar Athrun sambil menatap lembut kekasihnya tersebut. Ia lalu menyentuh wajah Cagalli lembut dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku bersyukur kau tidak dengan mudahnya menyerahkan aku pada Meyrin."

"Tapi, karena itu aku jadi menyakiti hatinya," ucap Cagalli lemah.

"Cagalli… Aku yakin Meyrin benar-benar tulus dengan hal itu. Kau tenang saja, dia pasti akan menemukan pria yang pantas untuknya."

"Ya… Kuharap begitu."

"Kalau begitu, semangatlah! Meyrin pasti tidak suka kalau kau lesu begini."

"Baiklah! Athrun terima kasih…" Cagalli akhirnya tersenyum dan merasa bebannya sedikit hilang walau belum sepenuhnya. "Aku sudah baikan sekarang."

"Baguslah… Kau sudah mulai semangat lagi."

"Ah, sudah jam segini, aku harus pulang." ujar Cagalli sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 17.00.

"Hah? Secepat itu? Pulangnya nanti saja. Akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Bodoh… Ini sudah jam lima sore. Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa mengantarku dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

"Benar juga. Tapi aku ingin mengantarmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri."

"Athrun, aku bisa jaga diri kok. Lagipula ini kan masih sore kan? Aku pulang dulu ya. Kau harus makan dengan teratur, istirahat yang cukup, besok aku akan datang lagi kalau kau belum sembuh juga." ujar Cagalli sambil mengambil tasnya dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah, tapi janji kau akan datang lagi."

"Iya, aku janji. Tapi ingat pesanku tadi."

"Baik dokter…" ujar Athrun seolah-olah Cagalli adalah seorang dokter.

"Uuuh, Dasar… Aku pulang dulu, sampai besok Athrun," Cagalli lalu beranjak pergi dari kediaman Athrun dan pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

~##########~

"Aku pulang…" seru Cagali yang baru saja tiba di rumah.

"Ah Cagalli, selamat datang… Kau dari rumah Athrun ya?" tanya Ibunya yang menyambut di depan pintu.

"A… Apa? I… Ibu tahu darimana?" ucap Cagalli gelagapan. Tidak menyangka ibunya akan tahu ia menjenguk Athrun.

"Looh… Kenapa kau gelagapan begitu? Athrun kan temanmu."

"O… Oh iya."

Ibunya menyeringai jahil melihat kelakuan anak gadisnya itu. "Hihi… Cagalli, ibu tahu loh kau sudah punya pacar. Tapi ibu tidak menyangka kalau pacarmu itu adalah Athrun."

"I… Ibu… Darimana ibu tahu?"

"Tadi ibu tanya pada Kira, dia bilang kau ke rumah pacarmu. Dan setelah ibu tanya siapa orangnya dia bilang kalau Athrun adalah pacarmu." jawab ibunya masih dengan senyum jahil.

Cagalli? Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Kira yang telah membocorkan rahasianya.

"I… Ibu… Jangan beritahu Ayah ya…"

" Hihi… Iya, sekarang kau ganti baju dulu… Ibu sudah masak makan malam. Setelah ganti baju, kau bantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan ya?"

"Ba… Baik Bu…" Cagalli langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia melewati ruang tamu yang di sana terlihat Kira dan Ayahnya sedang nonton TV. Cagalli langsung menghujani Kira yang sedang nonton dengan deathglare menakutkan yang seolah berkata "Kira, awas kau nanti!" Kira hanya cuek dan pura-pura tidak tahu Cagalli menggeram sebentar lalu meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya.

Setelah ganti baju di kamarnya Cagalli segera menuju ke dapur untuk membantu Ibunya menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah itu mereka sekeluarga makan malam dengan tenang.

Saat sedang menyantap makan malam, sang Ayah tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. "Cagalli…" panggil Ayahnya pada Cagalli.

"Ya Ayah…"

"Ayah dengar kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Uhuk… Uhuk! A… Ayah… Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Cagalli gelagapan. Namun ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang memberitahu ayahnya. Ia pun melirik Kira dengan tatapan membunuh. Yang bersangkutan tetap santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan tetap makan.

"Kira yang memberitahu."

"O… Oh begitu," Cagalli menunduk tidak berani menatap Ayahnya. Ia takut Ayahnya marah dan melarangnya berpacaran.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Ayahnya, namun Cagalli masih menunduk. "Ayah tidak melarangmu pacaran kan?"

Mendengar hal itu, Cagalli memberanikan diri menatap wajah Ayahnya.

"Jadi… Boleh?" tanya Cagalli ragu-ragu.

"Hahahaha… Tentu saja… Kira juga punya pacar kan? Kau pikir Ayah akan marah ya?" ujar Ayahnya sambil tertawa.

Cagalli yang tadinya tegang sekarang senyum sumringah dan memeluk Ayahnya itu. "Terima kasih Ayah… Aku sayang Ayah!"

"Iya putriku… Tapi dengan satu syarat, hal ini tidak boleh mengganggu sekolahmu."

"Iya Ayah…"

"Dan kau belum boleh menikah!" ujar Ayahnya tegas.

"Ayaaaaaah….." wajah Cagalli kembali memerah.

Ibu mereka yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Kira tertawa terbahak-bahak. Makan malam pun dilanjutkan dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan antara mereka.

~##########~

Esok harinya.

Cagalli dan Kira berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Athrun tidak masuk sekolah, sepertinya ia masih sakit. Cagalli berniat mengunjunginya lagi hari ini. Sampai di sekolah, Cagalli langsung menuju ke kelasnya setelah berpisah dengan Kira. Di dalam kelas sudah ada Milly dan Meyrin sedang ngobrol.

"Pagi…" ucap Cagalli pada keduanya.

Kedua gadis itu pun menoleh pada Cagalli lalu tersenyum. "Pagi Cagalli…" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Hei Cagalli, kau nonton konser band semalam? Keren looh…" ujar Meyrin dengan ceria, Milly hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sepertinya Meyrin sudah tidak memikirkan masalah kemarin. Tapi, siapa yang tahu?

"Ah itu… Tidak, aku lupa. Sesudah makan malam aku langsung tidur," ujar Cagalli.

"Yaaah… Dasar, kau tidak seperti gadis SMA yang punya idola. Kau bahkan tidak punya idola," ujar Milly yang kemudian menyikut lengan Meyrin meminta persetujuan.

"Iya benar," timpal Meyrin sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Hei, aku kan cuma lupa nonton. Aku suka kok dengan band itu. Oh ya, bagaimana penampilannya? Keren tidak?"

Dan dimulailah obrolan panjang khas siswi SMA diantara mereka, sebelum akhirnya bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Mereka menghentikan obrolannya dan bersiap-siap memulai pelajaran.

"Meyrin…" panggil Cagalli saat Meyrin sedang mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Hm? Ada apa Cagalli."

"Yang kemarin… Terima kasih…" ujar Cagalli. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya… Jangan dipikirkan, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Meyrin tersenyum.

"Benar?"

"Iya, benar…"

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu…" Cagalli sedikit lega dengan ucapan Meyrim yang berkata dirinya baik-baik saja. Pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasanya.

Saat pulang sekolah, Cagalli dan Meyrin pulang bersama-sama karena Kira sedang rapat OSIS tentang akan diadakannya festival di sekolah mereka. Sepertinya tanpa adanya Athrun di ruang rapat itu, rapatnya akan berlangsung cukup lama. Sedangkan Milly sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya Dearka, dari kelas 2-4. Di perjalanan mereka ngobrol dengan akrab, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang membahas soal kemarin. Sampailah mereka di depan gerbang rumah Meyrin.

"Nah Cagalli… Sampai besok ya…"

"Ya…"

"Aaa… Tunggu sebentar Cagalli."

"Hm? Ada apa Meyrin?"

"Begini, aku mau bilang kalau kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal 'itu'. Besok malam akan diadakan pertemuan antara keluargaku dan keluarga Athrun. Di sana aku akan bilang pada kedua orangtuaku kalau aku menolak dijodohkan dengan Athrun," ujar Meyrin.

"Ya… Terima kasih…" Cagalli tersenyum tulus. "Tapi benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, tenang saja… Sudah ya, aku masuk dulu. Dah Cagalli…" Meyrin langsung masuk tanpa mengizinkan Cagalli berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Dah Meyrin…" Cagalli pun beranjak dari sana. Ia tidak langsung pulang melainkan pergi ke tempat Athrun lebih dahulu sesuai janjinya kemarin.

TBC

Selesai…

Setelah perjuangan panjang akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Karena saya tidak ingin membuat fic yang terlalu panjang, jadi fic ini mungkin akan selesai dalam satu atau dua chapter lagi.

**Balasan Review**

**ofiai17: **Haha… Saya juga sempat bingung dengan hal itu. Bagaimana perasaan Meyrin kalau Athrun bersama Cagalli. Tapi, saya lebih tidak mau kalau Cagalli yang harus terluka. Tidak apa-apa kok, saya malah senang anda masih bersedia mereview fic gaje ini. Teria kasih sudah mereview.

**Ka: **Terima kasih ficnya dibilang bagus. Meyrin gak jadi jahat soalnya banyak yang minta begitu. Ada typo yah? Maafkanlah author bodoh ini yang karena terburu-buru sampai tidak melihat klau masih ada typo. Tidak apa-apa, saya yang harus minta maaf karena selalu telat update. Doakan saja untuk selanjutnya tidak selama ini. Terima Kasih sudah mereview.

**KNG Fans: **Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Saya akan tetap update selama masih ada yang mereview. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**toekang sampah: **Haha… Ini saya sudah update. Ceritanya nendang? Terima kasih, saya jadi malu *ketawa bangga* eh, maaf. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**rizacaga: **Akhirnya anda mereview lagi. Ini sudah update. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**vhie yula athha: **Iya, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Empat jempol? Waw, terima kasih, saya senang sekali. Eeng… Endingnya Athrun sama siapa yaaa? Hehe,lihat saja nanti. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**:** Iya, saya usahakan sampai tamat. Eh, nama anda siapa ya? Saya bingung mau nulis apa. Pokoknya terima kasih sudah mereview.

Naaah… Karena sebentar lagi bulan ramadhan, saya mengucapkan "Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa" bagi anda yang menjalankannya. Saya juga minta maaf jika pernah berbuat salah pada anda sekalian *membungkuk*.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan mohon reviewnya dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hai… Hai… Hai…

Author bodoh ini kembali lagi dengan updatenya chapter baru dari fic ini. Hah? Apa? Telat Update? Benarkah? *ngeliat tanggal* Waaah benar… Maaf yaaa… (wajah innocent*ditimpuk*)

Ano… Saya (lagi-lagi) ingin minta maaf bagi para pembaca yang masih sudi menunggu updatenya fic ini. Saya benar-benar kekurangan ide untuk chapter ini sehingga penulisannya sempat terhenti sementara. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf *sujud-sujud*.

Nah, daripada saya kebanyakan bicara yang tidak penting, lebih baik kita mulai saja ceritanya. Semoga anda puas. Balasan review ada di bawah.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** BANDAI (kan?)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning:** AU, mungkin OOC, gaje, typo yang tidak lulus sensor.

**You're Mine 7**

Cagalli akhirnya sampai di rumah Athrun. Sang kepala pelayan Tanaka segera menyambutnya. Dan seperti kemarin, Tanaka mengantar Cagalli menuju ke kamar Athrun, kali ini tanpa bertanya dulu pada Athrun karena Si Tuan Muda berpesan agar Cagalli langsung diantar ke kamarnya kalau ia datang.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Athrun.

"Nona, saya antar sampai di sini saja. Kalau ada apa-apa nona bisa panggil saya," ujar Tanaka.

"Ya… Terima kasih…" ujar Cagalli.

Cagalli membungkuk sebentar pada Tanaka, lalu membuka pintu kamar Athrun. Di sana terlihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sepertinya ia sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Cagalli mendekat ke tempat tidur Athrun dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Athrun kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur Athrun masih dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Ia lalu menyentuh dahi Athrun dengan lembut agar dapat mengetahui apakah demamnya sudah turun atau belum.

"Masih agak panas…" gumam Cagalli.

Cagalli memutuskan pergi ke dapur bermaksud meminta kompres untuk Athrun pada Tanaka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Cagalli kembali ke kamar Athrun dengan membawa baskom kecil berisi batu es, sebuah handuk bersih, air putih, termometer, dan obat demam untuk Athrun saat ia bangun nanti. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Athrun dan mengompres dahi Athrun yang masih tidur dengan lelap.

"Dasar… Cepat sembuh dong! Jangan buat aku khawatir…" bisik Cagalli dengan wajah sedih.

"Ngh…" tiba-tiba Athrun melenguh lalu bangun dari tidurnya. "Cagalli… Kau datang…" ujar Athrun lemah, namun tampak lengkungan tipis pada bibirnya menandakan ia senang Cagalli datang.

"Ah… Maaf, aku membangunkanmu ya? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Senang…" jawab Athrun.

"Hah?" Cagalli memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan jawaban Athrun.

"Aku senang kau datang lagi."

"Bu... Bukan itu yang kutanyakan bodoh! Maksudku bagaimana keadaanmu, apakah sudah mendingan?" seru Cagalli gugup.

"Oooh, itu… Aku sudah agak baikan. Mungkin karena dirawat olehmu barusan," ujar Athrun sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kata-katamu masih aneh seperti kemarin, artinya kau masih sakit," jawab Cagalli santai sambil tetap mengompres Athrun. Sepertinya kata-kata gombal Athrun sudah tidak mempan padanya.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah sembuh kok…" bantah Athrun.

"Huh… Orang yang sudah sembuh badannya tidak akan panas seperti ini, lagipula tadi kau tidak masuk sekolah kan? Itu apa namanya kalau bukan sakit?"

"Tadinya memang masih sedikit sakit, tapi semenjak kau datang aku jadi sembuh," Athrun menyeringai jahil.

Cagalli tidak menyahut, hanya wajahnya saja yang memerah menandakan ia sedang malu.

'Berhasil!' ujar Athrun dalam hati. Ia puas karena akhirnya wajah Cagalli memerah seperti biasanya saat ia menggoda gadis itu. Ia sangat senang menggoda gadisnya itu karena Cagalli yang biasanya adalah gadis dengan sorot mata tajam, tegas dan agak dingin dengan lelaki mendadak menjadi seorang gadis manis (menurut Athrun) di depan Athrun.

"Ka… Kau sudah makan?" Cagalli berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah…"

"Ba… Baguslah…" Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya dari Athrun.

"Oh ya, mana Ayahmu? Aku jarang sekali bertemu dengannya."

"Ayahku biasanya pulang malam, dia hanya berpesan agar aku mempersiapkan diri untuk pertemuan besok."

"O… Ooh, begitu! Sudahlah sekarang jangan pikirkan soal itu dulu," ujar Cagalli berusaha mengalihkan topik, tidak ingin merusak suasana.

Cagalli kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya merawat Athrun, mulai dari mengompres, 'memaksa' Athrun minum obat demam, dan terkadang ia termakan kejahilan Athrun yang terus menggodanya dengan cara memandang wajah Cagalli lekat-lekat maupun dengan mengeluarkan rayuan gombalnya. Namun Athrun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya menggoda Cagalli setelah Cagalli berkata "Kalau kau menggodaku terus, aku akan pulang sekarang!" (A/N: Hahaha… Kena deh…)

"Cagalli…" panggil Athrun setelah beberapa saat mereka berada dalam suasana hening.

"Ya?" sahut Cagalli yang sedang memeriksa suhu tubuh Athrun dengan termometer.

"Kau sudah dengar kalau besok Meyrin akan… Menolak pertunangan kami?" ujar Athrun ragu-ragu, takut Cagalli merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik ini.

"Ya… Dan kau malah sakit? Makanya cepat sembuh dong! Bagaimana kau akan menghadiri pertemuan besok kalau kau sakit?" seru Cagalli. Reaksi Cagalli yang tidak diduga-duga oleh Athrun sukses membuat Athrun membelalakkan matanya. "Tenang saja Athrun, Meyrin bilang tidak apa-apa kok. Sekarang kau istirahat saja, meskipun demammu sudah turun tapi kau tetap harus istirahat kan?" sambung Cagalli.

Athrun diam sebentar seperti sedang berpikir, "Ya…" ucapnya kemudian.

"Bagus… Nanti malam, tidurlah yang nyenyak, aku tunggu jemputanmu besok pagi. Aku pulang dulu ya Athrun…" Cagalli beranjak dari tempat duduknya bermaksud untuk pulang.

"Hey… Tunggu sebentar Cagalli… " panggil Athrun. Cagalli menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa tidak ada ucapan selamat tidur untukku?"

Cagalli langsung memerah karena sudah bisa menduga apa yang dimaksud Athrun dengan 'ucapan selamat tidur'. "Se… Selamat tidur Athrun… Sampai jumpa besok. Daaah…" ucap Cagalli gugup, lalu ia buru-buru keluar dari kamar Athrun dengan wajah memerah tanpa memedulikan panggilan Athrun padanya.

"Hehehe… Reaksinya manis sekali. Aku jadi semakin tidak ingin melepaskannya," gumam Athrun dengan senyum terkembang di wajah tampan itu. Ia pun kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang mungkin akan dihadapinya besok.

~##########~

Esok harinya di kediaman keluarga Yamato.

'Tok… Tok… Tok…' Athrun mengetuk puntu kediaman keluarga Yamato. Ia datang bermaksud untuk menjemput Cagalli.

"Ya…? Tunggu sebentar" terdengar suara sang nyonya rumah dari dalam.

'Cklek' suara pintu dibuka. Nampaklah seorang wanita paruh baya yang menyambut Athrun, yang tak lain adalah Ibunda Cagalli dan Kira.

"Eh… Athrun… Ayo masuk, kau datang menjemput Cagalli ya?" sambut Ibu Cagalli.

"Iya Bi… Apa Cagalli dan Kira ada?" tanya Athrun sopan.

"Ya… Tapi mereka masih belum siap. Kau bisa menunggu mereka di dalam. Ayo masuk…" tawar Ibu Cagalli pada Athrun sambil mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah lalu mempersilahkan Athrun duduk di sofa.

"Sayang sekali ya, Ayah mereka sudah pergi. Padahal ia bilang kalau mau bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi kekasih Cagalli. Ia tidak tahu kalau kekasih Cagalli adalah kau Athaun. Ia juga bilang akan menanyakan beberapa hal padamu," ujar Ibu Cagalli pada Athrun. Ibunya lalu berpamitan ke dapur. "Tunggulah di sini. Cagalli sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya, akan Bibi panggilkan Kira untuk menemanimu sebentar," ujar Ibu Cagalli sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Athrun.

Athrun hanya tersenyum hambar. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tidak bertemu dengan ayah Cagalli hari ini, karena Kira pernah bilang kalau Ayahnya adalah orang yang tidak mudah dihadapi. Bukannya ia takut, ia hanya belum siap ditanyai macam-macam oleh Ayah Cagalli. Bagaimana kalau Ayahnya meminta Athrun untuk segera menikahi Cagalli? Tunggu, itu sih bagus, pikirnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Ayahnya tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka, bagaimana kalau Ayahnya minta ia menjauhi Cagalli, bagaimana kalau Ayahnya minta ia segera putus dari Cagalli? Bagaimana kalau…

"Ah… Athrun… Selamat datang," sapa Kira, membuyarkan lamunan 'gila' Athrun.

"Ah, Kira…"

"Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Kira. Kira terlihat sudah siap berangkat sekolah karena ia sudah memakai seragam sekolah dan menenteng tasnya.

"Begitulah… Bagaimana rapat OSIS kemarin? Apakah lancar? Maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

"Tidak apa-apa… Rapatnya lancar kok, laporannya akan kuserahkan padamu nanti. Oh ya, festival ulang tahun sekolah kita akan diadakan minggu depan. Nanti kau mulailah membentuk panitia acaranya."

"Ya nanti akan kubuat… Ngomong-ngomong Cagalli mana?"

"Ooooh… Kau datang terlalu cepat, jam segini biasanya dia masih sibuk bersiap-siap. Itulah yang menyebabkan kami sering datang agak terlambat," ujar Kira. Athrun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Hal itu memang sudah diketahuinya, namun tetap saja ia geli saat mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu Athrun? Ada dua hal yang membuat Cagalli segera turun begitu kupanggil. Yang kedua belum pernah kucoba sih... Tapi pasti berhasil!" ujar Kira yakin.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Athrun penasaran.

"Pertama, jika aku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan'," ujar Kira.

"Hahahaha… Ia memang paling tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel chan. Lalu yang kedua?"

"Akan kucontohkan," ujar Kira. "Cagalliiii… Ayo cepat turun!" teriak Kira pada Cagalli yang sedang berda di kamarnya.

"Iya sebentar… Tidak sabaran sekali sih!" sewot Cagalli dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kau lihat Athrun? Kalau hanya panggilan biasa Cagalli tidak akan langsung turun."

"Lalu, harus bagaimana?" tanya Athrun.

"Begini…" ucap Kira dengan seringai tipis nan licik terpampang di wajahnya, "Cagalliiiiii… Ayo turun! Athrun sudah datang dan sedang mengunggumu di sini!" teriak Kira lagi.

"Duk… Duk… Duk… Braakkk… Aduuuh…" terdengar suara langkah kaki serta rintihan Cagalli yang buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya ia menabrak sesuatu. Cagalli turun dengan buru-buru. "Aaa… Athrun kau sudah sembuh rupanya…" ujar Cagali setelah ia sampai di depan kedua pemuda itu.

"Cagalli! Kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi sepertinya kau menabrak sesuatu?" seru Athrun khawatir sambil menghampiri Cagalli.

"Hehe… Tidak apa-apa kok. Tadi hanya terbentur lemari sedikit," ujar Cagalli sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Cerobohmu tidak pernah hilang! Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mau memperistri wanita ceroboh begini?" ejek Kira pada Cagalli. Cagalli hanya diam namun ia mendelik sebal pada Kira. Kira sih, hanya cuek bebek seperti biasanya. "Nah Athrun, sekarang kau tahu alasan yang kedua kan?" tanya Kira.

"Ya… Alasan yang menyenangkan," ujar Athrun tersenyum.

"Apa? Apa? Alasan apa?" tanya Cagalli penasaran.

"RA-HA-SI-A" jawab Kira. Cagalli hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Kira, Cagalli, Athrun… Kalian makanlah dulu, ibu sudah siapkan sarapan," ucap Nyonya Yamato yang baru keluar dari dapur.

Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud menolak, "Ah tidak usah Bi, saya tidak…"

"Ayo makaaaan…" ujar Kira dan Cagalli berbarengan sambil menarik lengan Athrun tanpa memedulikan perkataannya. Nyonya Yamato hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu.

Athrun akhirnya menurut dan ikut sarapan pagi dengan Cagalli, Kira dan Ibu mereka. Padahal ia bermaksud untuk tidak merepotkan, tapi ya sudahlah… Lagipula ia belum sarapan, hehe…

Saat sarapan, mereka berbincang-bincang dengan akrab. Memang Athrun sudah dianggap keluarga sendiri di rumah ini karena Athrun sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah mereka sejak masih di Sekolah Dasar. Dalam perbincangan itu sesekali terdengar Kira atau Nyonya Yamato menggoda Cagalli dan Athrun soal hubungan mereka, yang sukses membuat wajah Athrun dan Cagalli memerah.

Setelah sarapan mereka segera pamit untuk pergi sekolah. Tak lupa Athrun berterimakasih pada Nyonya Yamato karena sudah diizinkan untuk makan pagi bersama. Mereka pun berangkat bersama-sama ke sekolah seperti biasanya.

~##########~

Sesampainya di sekolah, Cagalli langsung menuju ke kelasnya. Seperti biasa, ia disambut oleh Meyrin dan Milly yang sedang mengobrol. Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, mereka segera bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Cagalli tidak langsung pulang karena Athrun memintanya untuk pulang bersama. Meyrin sudah pulang dengan dijemput supirnya. Ia bilang kalau harus mempersiapkan pertemuan nanti malam. Sebelum pergi, Meyrin sempat berkata pada Cagalli bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan menepati janjinya pada Cagalli untuk menolak pertunangan ini.

Cagalli menunggu Athrun sambil bersandar di gerbang sekolah. Athrun bilang mau ke ruang OSIS sebentar karena ada keperluan. Saat sedang menunggu, Cagalli bertemu dengan Kira dan Lacus yang baru akan keluar dari sekolah.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kira pada Cagalli.

"Aku sedang menunggu Athrun."

"Kalian mau kencan?"

"Tidak… Hanya pulang bersama. Yang mau kencan itu kalian kan?" tanya Cagalli menunjuk dengan dua jarinya.

"Hehehe…" Kira hanya nyengir mendengar ucapan Cagalli. Cagalli mendengus melihatnya.

"Eh Lacus… Kau harus hati-hati loh pada makhluk yang satu ini," ujar Cagalli pada Lacus sambil menunjuk Kira.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Lacus bingung.

"Dia ini, wajahnya saja yang terlihat lugu. Tapi hatinya, siapa yang tahu?" jawab Cagalli. Mendengar itu, Kira menatap Cagalli dengan tatapan yang biasa Cagalli lontarkan padanya saat ia menggoda Cagalli. 'Kena kau!' batin Cagalli.

"Hihihi… Tenang saja, aku akan berhati-hati. Tapi sepertinya Kira tidak akan macam-macam padaku," Lacus tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Cagalli padanya. Sementara Kira hanya tersenyum puas sambil melirik Cagalli seolah mengatakan "Hehe… Tidak mempan!"

"Lacus… Kau itu terlalu baik. Jangan terlalu percaya pada orang ini dong. Pokoknya kalau dia macam-macam laporkan saja padaku. Akan kuhajar dia…"

"Terima kasih…" Lacus tersenyum.

"Dan kau… Tidak akan kumaafkan kalau kau menyakitinya!" seru Cagalli pada Kira.

"Iya… Iya… Nah, kami pergi dulu," kata Kira lalu menggandeng tangan Lacus untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Takut Cagalli berbicara lebih banyak lagi. 'Bisa gawat kalau Lacus sampai terpengaruh ucapan Cagalli' batin Kira.

"Cagalli… Kami duluan ya… "

"Ya, Daah…"

Cagallli melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua lalu kembali bersandar pada gerbang sekolah menunggu Athrun. Tak lama kemudian yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul dari arah gedung sekolah.

"Cagalli, maaf terlambat, kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga…"

"Baguslah, ayo kita pulang, sayang…" ujar Athrun sambil tersenyum.

"A… Apa sih… Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Cagalli keget dengan panggilan Athrun padanya barusan.

"Loh, kenapa? Kita kan sepasang kekasih, jadi wajar dong punya panggilan khusus."

"Be… Benar… Tapi sepasang kekasih tidak harus punya panggilan khusus kan? Kira dan Lacus juga masih memanggil dengan nama saja kan?"

Athrun tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mau dipanggil begitu," ujar Athrun. Athrun sudah menduga Cagalli akan menolak dipanggil dengan nama panggilan yang… Yaah begitulah… Memang panggilannya barusan hanya ingin melihat reaksi Cagalli. Seperti biasanya, sifat usilnya kembali keluar jika sedang bersama Cagalli. "Ah… Kita ke kencan sebantar yuk!" ajak Athrun.

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Seperti biasanya, kalau hatiku sedang kalut aku hanya ingin berdua saja denganmu."

Cagalli tersenyum maklum, "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Cagalli sambil menggandeng tangan Athrun. Athrun tersenyum senang lalu mengikuti langkah Cagalli yang mengandengnya.

Mereka hanya berjalan-jalan di pusat kota pada kencan kali ini, terkadang mampir di suatu tempat untuk membeli makanan ringan, namun itu tidak menjadi masalah. Bagi Athrun asal bisa bersama Cagalli saja sudah dapat menenangkan hatinya. Ia bisa melupakan sejenak masalah yang dialaminya. Entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Cagalli pikir Athrun.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, Athrun pun mengantar Cagalli pulang. Ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pertemuannya nanti malam.

~##########~

Mata emerald pemuda itu menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil limousine milik keluarga Zala dengan pandangan sayu. Ia sedang memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Di sebelahnya terlihat Ayah dari pemuda itu sedang duduk dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesal. Sedari tadi ayahnya itu belum berbicara apapun padanya. Athrun dan Ayahnya baru saja pulang dari tempat pertemuannya dengan keluarga Meyrin. Seperti janjinya, pada pertemuan hari ini Meyrin mengatakan bahwa ia akan membatalkan pertunangan ini. Sebelum pertemuan dimulai Meyrin mengirim e-mail pada Athrun yang isinya "Athrun… Nanti pada saat aku berkata akan membatalkan pertunangan ini kau harus diam saja. Kumohon jangan bicara yang tidak perlu, apalagi untuk membelaku. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya," Athrun hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih meskipun hatinya sakit kalau membiarkan Meyrin sendiri yang berkorban.

**Flashback**

"Ayah, Ibu, Paman… Maaf, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Athrun," ujar Meyrin pada saat mereka baru akan membicarakan soal tanggal pertunangan Meyrin dan Athrun. Sontak kedua orangtua Meyrin dan Ayah Athrun sangat kaget mendengarnya. Athrun terlihat tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Meyrin barusan karena sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Ia juga tidak bicara apapun sesuai permintaan Meyrin.

"Meyrin! Apa yang kau katakan?" bentak Ayahnya pada Meyrin. Sedangkan Nyonya Hawk dan Ayah Athrun hanya diam saja, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Maafkan aku Ayah… Tapi aku tiak bisa menikah dengan Athrun."

"Apa? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Tadinya kukira begitu, tapi ternyata aku hanya mengaguminya saja. Jadi kumohon batalkan pertunangan kami ini Ayah," mohon Meyrin pada Ayahnya.

"Maaf memotong pembicaraan," ujar Ayah Athrun. "Nona Meyrin Hawk, benarkah anda ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini?" tanya Ayah Athrun pada Meyrin. Nada bicaranya terdengar masih sopan walaupun amarahnya hampir meledak.

"Ya… Maaf paman, saya tidak bisa menikah dengan anak Anda," jawab Meyrin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya? Atau kau punya alasan lain?"

"Tidak… Saya membatalkan pertunangan ini hanya karena saya menganggap Athrun hanya sebagai teman, tidak lebih," jawab Meyrin tegas. "Karena itu paman, jangan salahkan Athrun atas kejadian ini. Dan Athrun, aku minta maaf atas hal ini," Meyrin membungkuk hormat.

Emosi Ayah Athrun mulai memuncak, ia tidak bisa bersikap sopan lagi, "Saya tidak bisa menerima penghinaan ini Tuan Hawk," ujar Ayah Athrun pada Tuan Hawk. "Kami permisi dulu. Ayo Athrun kita pulang, Ayah tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi di sini" Tuan Zala pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu degan wajah merah karena marah.

"Baik Ayah," Athrun menuruti perkataan Ayahnya. Ia membungkuk sebentar pada keluarga Meyrin lalu mengikuti Ayahnya pergi dari sana. Saat Athrun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan meja itu, terdengar Meyrin sedang cekcok dengan Ayahnya. Athrun menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan bergumam, "Maafkan aku Meyrin."

**End of flashback**

Di sinilah Athrun sekarang. Duduk di samping Ayahnya yang sedang benar-benar kesal. Tapi bukan itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasib Meyrin setelah kejadian barusan. Di pertemuan tadi ia sama sekali tidak berbicara yang bisa membuatnya dicurigai oleh Ayahnya karena permintaan Meyrin.

~##########~

Di kediaman keluarga Hawk.

Luna sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar rumahnya. Ternyata itu adalah Meyrin dan kedua orangtuanya. Luna heran, kenapa jam segini kedua orangtuanya dan Meyrin sudah pulang, bukankah mereka mau membicarakan tentang pertunangan Athrun dan Meyrin?

Ayahnya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah kesal. Di belakangnya terlihat Meyrin yang berusaha mengejar Ayahnya sambil memohon maaf. Luna terlihat kaget lalu menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya yang baru masuk. Ibunya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Luna dan minta agar Luna tidak ikut campur dulu dalam masalah ini.

"Ayah… Maafkan aku…" ujar Meyrin seraya mengejar Ayahnya dengan wajah memelas berharap Ayahnya mau memaafkannya.

"Anak bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau mempermalukan Ayah!" seru tuan Hawk dengan amarah terpancar dari sorot matanya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Meyrin bisa mempermalukannya sampai sebegini.

"Maaf Ayah… Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menikah dengan Athrun," Meyrin menunduk lesu dan terus memohon agar Ayahnya mau memaafkannya.

Sang Ayah menghela nafas. Pandangan matanya mulai melembut, tak tega memarahi putri keduanya itu. Ia kemudian berujar, "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Ayah kira kau sangat menyukainya. Kalaupun benar kau tidak menyukainya kenapa tidak kau katakan dari awal?"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya dari awal karena tidak mau Ayah ataupun Ayahnya Athrun menyalahkan Athrun atas hal ini. Hanya aku yang bersalah dalam hal ini, Athrun tidak terlibat," ujar Meyrin berbohong.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu…" sepertinya kemarahan sang Ayah sudah agak mereda. "Tapi kau tetap harus dihukum…"

"Baiklah… Hukuman apa itu Ayah?" Meyrin pasrah. Ia tahu ia akan dihukum jika ia membatalkan pertunangan.

"Kau akan Ayah kirim lagi ke Amerika."

Meyrin terdiam dan menunduk lemas. Ia akhirnya mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah Ayah…" Meyrin mengiyakan keputusan Ayahnya meskipun berat karena ia harus berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabat yang baru saja dikenalnya.

~##########~

Kediaman Zala waktu yang sama.

"Athrun, apa kau benar-benar tidak terlibat dengan masalah ini?" tanya Ayahnya pada Athrun begitu mereka baru saja tiba.

"Benar Ayah…" bohong Athrun. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Meyrin.

"Apa kau tidak tahu Meyrin akan menolak pertunangan ini?"

"Ya… Aku tidak tahu apa-apa," jawab Athrun tegas.

Sang kepala keluarga Zala itu menghela nafas kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Ia terlihat sangat kalut. Athrun ikut duduk di sofa dekat Ayahnya. Ia bingung harus senang atau sedih atas hal ini. Karena dengan penolakan Meyrin kemungkinan besar Ayahnya akan mengalami kebangkrutan dan berimbas pada nasib para pegawainya.

"Apa yang harus Ayah lakukan? Dengan batalnya pertunangan kalian, berarti kerja sama perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan Hawk akan batal juga," ujar Ayahnya. Ia meremas rambut tanda frustasi.

"Ayah… Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," ucap Athrun tiba-tiba.

TBC

* * *

Selesai juga… Gimana pendapatnya? Jujur saya sempat mentok waktu buat scene Meyrin menolak perjodohan, makanya fic ini lama apdetnya.

**Ini balasan reviewnya:**

**ofiai17****: **Hai… Hai… Hai… Nee-chan mu telah kembaliii… Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, saya sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih juga atas semua tanggapan baiknya atas fic ini. Dan mengenai kesalahan yang sudah saya buat (Athrun masuk sekolah padahal sedang sakit) saya minta maaf lagi dan terima kasih sekali lagi (peluk-peluk lagi). Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Nagisa Archipelago****: **Terima kasih anda masih sudi membaca apalagi mereview fic ini. Saya benar-benar terharu (nangis-nangis lebay). Hidup ASUCAGA! Terima kasih juga sudah mereview.

**Vhie yula athha: **Iya, fic ini sudah mau selesai. Rencananya akan tamat pada chapter mendatang soalnya saya rasa sudah terlalu panjang. Bagus? Jadi terharu… Hiks… Hiks… Terima kasih udah bilang bagus, dan terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Mizu: **Ide gila? Hahaha… Iya, saya memang sudah gila sehingga bisa buat ide gila, hehe… Untuk Meer, mungkin di fic lain saja yah, soalnya sudah gak sempat. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**KNG Fans****: **Terima kasih sudah bilang keren. Ini kelanjutannya… Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Ka: **Itulah yang terjadi saat Meyrin menolak pertunangan itu. Meyrin yang malang… Saya harap engkau bisa menemukan pria yang baik nantinya (elus-elus kepala Meyrin). Terima kasih atas pengertiannya dan terima kasih sudah mereview.

**mrs. zala****: **Halooooooo… Saya baik baik saja. Tambahin rintangan ya? Saya tidak tahu rencana Athrun yang disebutkannya di akhir chapter ini bisa disebut rintangan atau tidak, lihat saja nanti. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**toekang sampah: **Hehe… Saya juga bingung band yang semalam itu apa. L'arc-en-ciel mungkin? Nanti saya usahakan buat yang lain lagi. Waduh, adeknya baca juga yah? Kalau adeknya belum 13 tahun usahakan jangan disuruh baca yang rated T ya... Mungkin (masih mungkin loh), di chapter terakhir akan ada adegan seperti itu lagi jadi harap waspada. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Aihsire Atha****: **Keren? Terima kasiiiiih… Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Kalau buat ada yang jealous sepertinya sudah gak sempat soalnya fic ini akan tamat di chapter depan. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**himeureka****: **Saya juga fans berat AsuCaga. Berat banget malah (apaan sih?). Gak makan dan gak belajar? Wah, jangan dooong… Ntar saya yang disalahin. Chapter terakhir tuh chapter delapan. Mohon menunggu dengan sabar. Terima kasih sudah mereview ya Hime…

**Caga-chan: **Waduuuh… Jangan panggil senpai dong, saya sama sekali bukan senpai. Wong baru nulis satu cerita kok. Panggil senpai kalau saya sudah menulis banyak cerita saja, oke? Ini updatenya, maaf lama soalnya lagi kekurangan ide. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

* * *

Naah, para pembaca sekalian. Fic ini akan berakhir pada chapter depan. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Oh ya, beberapa hari yang lalu saya mencoba membaca ulang fanfic ini dari awal, dan tanggapan saya adalah "Waduuuh… Fic apa ini?" Banyak sekali kesalahannya dan menurut saya pemilihan katanya kurang tepat. Maafkanlah author bodoh yang kemampuan menulisnya sangat kurang ini, saya akan berusaha lebih keras di masa yang akan datang (mengepalkan tangan).

Untuk memberikan saya semangat menulis chapter depan, saya sekali lagi ingin meminta review dari anda-anda sekalian. Mohon reviewnya yaaaaa… (membungkuk). Dan jangan malu untuk memberi kritik (bukan flame loh).


	8. Chapter 8

Halo semua…

Kembali lagi dengan saya di sini. Saya ganti pen-name looh… Tapi anda sekalian bisa tetap panggil saya Hiru-chan. Atau kalau mau boleh panggil saya Yuki.

**Disclaimer:** BANDAI (kan?)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning:** AU, mungkin OOC, gaje, typo yang gak lulus sensor.

Okeh kita mulai ceritanya.

You're Mine 8

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak penolakan Meyrin atas perjodohannya dengan Athrun. Hari-hari berlangsung seperti biasanya. Cagalli dan Athrun kembali menjalani kehidupan sebagaimana biasanya.

Tapi yang mengejutkan bagi mereka adalah, beberapa hari yang lalu Meyrin tiba-tiba mengumumkan bahwa ia akan pindah. Dan di sinilah Cagalli dan Athrun sekarang, di sebuah bandara yang ada di kota ini untuk mengantar Meyrin.

"Athruuun… Ayo cepat, jalanmu seperti siput! Kita bisa telat!"

"Aa… Sabar sedikit Cagalli, kalau secepat itu kau bisa menabrak orang."

"Aku tidak peduli! Ini lebih penting!"

Athrun menghela nafas, "Iya… Iya…" lalu ia mempercepat jalannya, menyesuaikan dengan langkah Cagalli.

"Ah… Itu dia! Meyrin!" Cagalli segera berlari menghampiri Meyrin diikuti oleh Athrun di belakangnya. Meyrin terlihat sedang bersama kakaknya, Luna. Entah kemana orang tua mereka.

"Ah, Cagalli! Kau datang!"

'GREP!' begiti sampai di hadapan Meyrin, Cagalli langsung memeluk Meyrin dengan erat.

"He… Hei… Cagalli, kau kenapa?" keseimbangan Meyrin hampir hilang saat Cagalli memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Meyrin, benarkah kau memang harus kembali ke Amerika?"

Meyrin tersenyum manis, "Iya…"

"Haruskah?"

"Iya…" Meyrin masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Tapi…"

"Cagalli…" Meyrin segera menyela perkataan Cagalli dan memegang bahu Cagalli. "Tidak usah khawatir… Aku kan sebelumnya memang tinggal di sana. Aku juga sudah punya banyak teman di sana.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku…" Cagalli menunduk lesu.

'Tuk' Meyrin memukul kepala Cagalli pelan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pernah minta maaf lagi padaku!" ujar Meyrin dengan wajah marah.

Cagalli menunduk lemah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik…"

"Bagus! Nah Cagalli, aku harus pergi sekarang," Meyrin melirik jam tangannya. "Dan kau Athrun, tolong jaga Cagalli baik-baik.

"Ya… Terima kasih," ujar Athrun.

"Kakak, Athrun, Cagalli… Aku pergi dulu…" Meyrin memeluk sang kakak, kemudian menjabat tangan Athrun.

Cagalli langsung memeluk Meyrin erat saat Meyrin baru akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. " Hiks… Meyrin, jaga dirimu di sana. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu… Terima kasih untuk semuanya…" Berhenti sebentar, Cagalli lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku menyayangimu…"

Meyrin yang dari tadi sudah mati-matian menahan tangis akhirnya menangis juga. "Iya… Aku juga sayang padamu, kau sahabat terbaikku…" Athrun tersenyum melihat adegan itu, sedangkan Luna terlihat sedikit mengusap air matanya.

Meyrin segera mamasang wajah cerianya kembali setelah selesai berpelukan dengan Cagalli. "Jangan lupa kirim email padaku ya…" ujar Meyrin, Cagalli mengangguk. "Dan… Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku ingin melihat Nona dan Tuan Zala kecil darimu dan Athrun."

'BLUSHHH' sontak wajah Cagalli dan Athrun memerah. "A… Apa? Itu masih lama Meyrin!" seru Cagalli panik.

"Ooo… Masih lama? Berarti akan terjadi dong?"

Wajah Cagalli dan Athrun yang sudah merah kini semakin merah, tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Ahahaha… Wajah kalian lucu… Aku pergi ya, daah…" Meyrin segera pergi meninggalkan mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah Meyrin menghilang dari pandangan, Luna pun berpamitan pada mereka. Tinggallah Athrun dan Cagalli di sana.

"Ayo kita juga pulang, Cagalli…" Athrun merangkul pundak Cagalli dan mengajaknya meninggalkan tempat itu. Cagalli menurut dan berjalan di sebelah Athrun.

"Hei Athrun…"

"Hmm?"

"Kuharap Meyrin akan bahagia ya…"

Athrun tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Cagalli. "Ya… Kuharap juga begitu…"

~##########~

Setelah Meyrin pergi, mereka kembali ke kehidupan biasanya. Namun Cagalli tahu kalau Athrun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia tidak bertanya karena ingin agar Athrunlah yang menceritakannya duluan.

Saat ini Athrun dan Kira sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan festival sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi agar semua berjalan sukses dan sesuai rencana. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, Cagalli terlihat lebih sering pulang bersama Milly dan Lacus.

Hari ini ia pulang bersama dengan Lacus.

"Hei Lacus, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kira?"

"Hmm? Apanya?"

"Apa kalian tetap rukun seperti biasanya?"

"Ooh… Iya, begitulah…" sahut Lacus sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya kok," jawab Cagalli.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana? Yah begitulah…"

"Begitulah apanya? Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?"

"Hah? Tidak kok…"

"Ayolah Cagalli, ceritakan padaku. Aku kan temanmu…"

"Sebenarnya… Aku merasa sepertinya Athrun menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Beberapa hari ini sikapnya aneh. Waktu diajak ngobrol dia malah melamun."

"Begitu… Kau sudah coba bertanya padanya?"

Cagalli menggeleng, "Aku tidak berani. Sepertinya masalah ini berbeda. Kupikir kalau masalahnya ada hubungannya denganku, dia akan cerita."

"Tenanglah Cagalli… Percayalah padanya…" Lacus tersenyum lembut. "Aku percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja… Sudah banyak masalah yang kalian alami, aku yakin bahwa suatu saat kalian akan bahagia."

Cagalli tersenyum, "Ya… Ternyata cerita padamu memang menenangkan hati ya… Terima kasih calon kakak iparku…"

"Kau ini…" Lacus memukul lengan Cagalli pelan. Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama.

~##########~

Hari festival pun tiba. Siswa-siswi menyambut dengan semangat. Festival dibagi menjadi dua, pagi hari sampai sore hari dibuat stand-stand untuk berjualan baik di dalam kelas maupun di luar kelas. Saat itu semua orang yang memiliki tiket boleh masuk ke dalam sekolah. Sedangkan malam harinya akan diadakan acara kembang api khusus untuk para penghuni sekolah. Kegiatan dibagi berdasarkan kelas. Kelas Cagalli kebagian membuat kafe maid yang bertempat di kelas mereka sendiri. Kelas Kira dan Athrun membuat rumah hantu dan kelas Lacus membuat stand ramalan. Tapi Lacus tidak ikut karena ia diminta klub musik untuk menyanyi di pertunjukan mereka. Kira dan Athrun pun sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak membantu di kelas mereka sendiri karena mereka merupakan panitia festival ini.

"APA? Aku tidak mau!" teriakan Cagalli pagi ini terdengar dari sampai ke luar kelas mereka.

"Ayolah Cagalli, kemarin kan sudah diputuskan kalau kau yang akan melayani para tamu," ujar Milly menenangkan Cagalli yang histeris.

"Memang sih… TAPIIII… Kenapa aku harus pakai pakaian yang menjijikkan itu?" Cagalli menunjuk-nunjuk pakaian yang disodorkan Milly padanya.

Milly menghela nafas,"Cagalli, kau tahu kan kalau ini kafe maid?" tanya Milly.

"Lalu?" tanya Cagalli tidak mengerti.

"Hhhh…" Milly menghela nafas mencoba bersabar menjelaskan pada Cagalli. "Cagalli… Di kafe maid itu semua pelayannya memakai pakaian seperti ini. Ayo pakai! Sebentar lagi kafenya akan dibuka," ujar Milly kembali menyodorkan baju maid berwarna hitam putih dengan celemek berenda berwarna putih, kuping kucing, stocking hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam yang manis berhiaskan pita di atasnya. Serupa dengan yang dikenakan oleh Milly dan teman-temannya yang juga bertugas melayani tamu.

Cagalli mengerenyit jijik melihatnya. "Ka… Kalau begitu aku jadi tukang masak saja," Cagalli berkilah.

"Kau kan tidak bisa masak Cagalli…"

"Ah… Oh iya… Kalau begitu aku jadi penerima tamu saja."

Milly menatap Cagalli malas, "Yang bertugas menyambut tamu adalah pelayan kafe."

"Be… Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku jadi penyebar brosur saja, atau mengangkut barang, atau membeli bahan makanan, atau…" Cagalli masih berusaha berkelit dari tugasnya.

"Yang kau sebutkan tadi semuanya tugas anak laki-laki." Potong Milly.

"O… Oh… Kalau begitu aku jadi…"

"Nona Athha! Jangan lari dari tugasmu!"

"Ta… Tapi Milly…" Cagalli mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Dan ternyata jurus itu… GAGAL!

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau benar-benar merepotkan! Teman-teman… Bisa kalian bantu aku mengurus nona muda ini?" pinta Milly pada teman-temannya yang sedang memasak makanan.

"Ah, Cagalli masih belum mau pakai baju itu? Baiklah akan kami bantu," ujar salah satu dari temannya itu.

"A… Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Cagalli semakin panik.

"Tidak apa-apa Cagalli, baju ini manis kok…" Milly menyeringai pada Cagalli.

"KYAAAAAAAA…"

Dan kasus 'Nona Muda yang Merepotkan' pun selesai.

~##########~

Di ruang OSIS.

"Hei Athrun! Kau mau ke kelasnya Cagalli tidak? Di sini sedang tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan bukan?"

"Benar… Kalau tidak salah kelas Cagalli membuat kafe."

"Iya… Kau mau ke sana tidak?"

"Ya… Tunggu sebentar," Athrun segera membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya. "Ah… Kau tidak melihat pertunjukkan Lacus?"

"Pertunjukkannya mulai jam sebelas, masih banyak waktu kok. Ayo pergi!"

"Ya…"

Athrun dan Kira keluar dari ruang OSIS menuju ke kelas Cagalli. Sampai di sana, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam kelas yang telah diubah menjadi kafe ini. Suasananya bergaya eropa abad pertengahan dengan meja dan kursi yang elegan beserta rangkaian bunga kecil yang ada di setiap meja. Walpaper yang digunakan bergambar ukiran khas eropa abad pertengahan, menambah kesan elegan di tempat itu.

"Se… Selamat datang Tu… Tuan…" ujar seorang pelayan kafe itu gugup. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena setelah ia memberi hormat dengan membungkuk pada mereka, ia segera menunduk tidak berani menatap mereka.

'Keh… Sikap macam apa itu?' batin Kira menggerutu dalam hati pada pelayan itu. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang terang sebatas bahu, memakai pakaian khas maid, dan tak lupa dengan kuping kucing yang dikenakannya. Tunggu… Pirang? Setahu Kira, gadis berambut pirang terang di kelas ini Cuma… "Cagalli?" seru Kira kemudian. "Kau Cagalli kan?" tanyanya. Gadis itu tetap menunduk, lalu Kira menoleh ke arah Athrun dan mendapati pria itu tersenyum lembut melihat gadis itu.

Gadis itu tetap menunduk, tidak berani menatap keduanya. 'Sial, ketahuan… Awas kau Milly,' gerutunya sembari mengutuk Miliaria yang beberapa saat lalu mendorongnya untuk menyambut tamu yang datang karena ia tahu kalau tamu mereka kali ini adalah Kira dan Athrun. "Ha… Hai…" jawab Cagalli yang akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Hmfff… Ahahahaha… Benar kan kau Cagalli. Apa yang terjadi dengan pakaianmu? Hahaha…" Kira tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat saudaranya yang tomboy itu memakai pakaian maid.

"Berisik! Berhenti tertawa atau kupatahkan lehermu!" ancam Cagalli sadis.

Kira tidak peduli dan terus tertawa. "Tapi, penampilanmu itu… Lihat pakaian itu, renda-renda itu, lalu kuping kucing itu Ahahaha… Benar-benar tidak seperti dirimu! Hahahaha…" Kira terus tertawa. "Athrun, kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak mau mengomentari pacarmu ini?"

Athrun masih tersenyum menatap Cagalli, lalu berkata, "Kau tetap manis Cagalli…" ujar Athrun kemudian dan sontak membuat wajah Cagalli memerah. "Benar kan Kira?" tanya Athrun pada Kira.

"Yah… Yah… Adikku ini tetap manis kok." Kira mengacak rambut Cagalli pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hei, mana sikap manis sebagai pelayan tadi? Kami ini tamumu loh…" Kira menyeringai.

'Awas kau nanti!' batin Cagalli. "Silahkan duduk di sebelah sana Tuan," ucap Cagalli dengan wajah ceria yang berlebihan, namun mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Naah… Begitu dong! Ayo Athrun kita duduk Athrun. Nona pelayan, tolong antarkan kami!" Perintah Kira dengan angkuhnya ia sudah kebal dengan aura hiram itu. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati menggoda saudarinya itu. Cagalli hanya mendengus sebal.

Saat sedang berada di kafe itu, Kira terus-terusan mengusili Cagalli dengan berbagai macam cara. Mulai dari pura-pura menjatuhkan sendok dan minta Cagalli mengambilkan yang baru atau menyuruh Cagalli membersihkan tumpahan air di meja mereka. Dan Cagalli dengan sangat terpaksa harus melayani keusilan saudaranya itu dengan tetap bersikap sopan pada pelanggan. Kalau saja Milly tidak mengatakan kalau ia harus sabar pada para pelanggan mereka, ia akan dengan senang hati menendang pergi pelanggan yang hanya memesan satu parfait tapi sikapnya seolah-olah dia adalah seorang raja ini. Athrun hanya tersenyum dan menyesap Capuchino-nya, sama sekali tidak berniat membantu sepertinya.

"Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi. Athrun, kau mau ikut?" Kira beranjak berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah, aku masih mau di sini. Kau pergilah, Lacus pasti sedang menunggumu."

"Ya…" jawab Kira. " Nona pelayan… Aku pergi dulu ya…" ujar Kira pada Cagalli yang sedang melayani tamu yang lain.

Cagalli menoleh lalu menghampiri Kira, "Ah sudah mau pergi ya? Selamat jalan Tuan…" ucap Cagalli dengan wajah berseri-seri, senang karena sang pengganggu akan segera pergi. " Dan jangan datang lagi…" sambungnya dengan dingin.

"Hahahaha… Aku pergi dulu ya…" Kira mengusap kepala Cagalli pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan kafe itu.

Cagalli mendengus, kemudian menoleh ke arah Athrun yang masih berada di tempatnya, memandangnya dengan heran. "Athrun? Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku masih ingin di sini," ujarnya. "Tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukan begitu… Memangnya kau tidak sibuk?"

"Aku ingin mengawasimu di sini sebentar saja." Athrun tersenyum usil.

"A… Apa sih?" ujar Cagalli malu.

"Kau di sini sampai jam berapa?" tanya Athrun. Sebenarnya ia berniat mengelilingi festival bersama Cagalli hari ini.

"Uhm… Karena jumlah pelayan kami sedikit di sini, mungkin aku akan bekerja sampai nanti sore."

"Sayang sekali... Padahal aku mau berkeliling sekolah bersamamu."

"Maaf ya Athrun…"

"Tidak apa… Tapi nanti malam kau tidak kerja kan?"

"Iya…"

"Oke… Kita bertemu nanti malam ya."

"Baiklah," Cagalli tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu Cagalli…" Athrun beranjak dari kursinya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Cagalli.

Cagalli tak bisa berkata-kata dan membatu dengan wajah memerah karena apa yang dilakukan Athrun barusan, sementara si pelaku sudah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kyaaaaa… Cagalli, Beruntungnya dirimuuuu…" teman-temannya histeris menyaksikan hal itu.

"A… Apaan si kalian ini. Ayo kembali bekerja!"

"Kyaaaa… Cagalli-sama maraaah…"

~##########~

Malam harinya.

Cagalli baru saja selesai membereskan kelas mereka yang tadinya dijadikan sebuah kafe. Ia senang karena festival hari ini berjalan lancar tanpa gangguan yang berarti. Terima kasih pada para panitia yang mengawasi acara ini. Ngomong-ngomong soal panitia, di mana Athrun?

Cagalli sedang menuju ke lapangan sekolah bersama Milly. Di atas lapangan itulah nantinya akan dinyalakan kembang api. Tapi Cagalli heran, kenapa Athrun dari tadi tidak kelihatan ataupun menghubunginya. Padahal ia yang mengajak bertemu tadi. Handphone-nya juga tidak bisa dihubungi saat Cagalli mencoba menelponnya.

'Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk dan handphone-nya habis baterai,' batin Cagalli.

Di salah satu sudut atap sekolah, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap dengan mata emerald sedang melihat ke arah lapangan sekolah. Ia menunduk sambil menyandarkan tangannya pada pagar di atap sekolah yang tingginya hanya sepinggang si pemuda. Rambutnya berkibar tertiup angin malam dan wajah sempurnanya bersinar tertimpa sorotan sinar bulan yang bersinar terang (author histeris). Namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat muram saat ini, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

'Cklek' tiba-tiba ada ada yang membuka pintu di belakangnya. Munculah pemuda berambut coklat yang merupakan teman dari pemuda tadi. Ia menghampiri Athrun dan berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut memandang ke arah halaman sekolah tempat murid-murid berkumpul di sekitar api unggun yang dinyalakan di tengah lapangan, menantikan dinyalakannya kembang api.

"Kau tidak menemui Cagalli?" tanya kira to the point.

"Ya, nanti. Dia sedang bersama teman-temannya sekarang."

"Nah, jadi apa alasanmu menanggilku sekarang."

Athrun tidak segera menjawab, matanya menerawang ke depan.

"Sebenarnya…"

~##########~

"Cagalli, benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya Milly… Sudah, pergi sana!" Cagalli mendorong Milly menuju ke arah Dearka yang mengajak jalan bersama.

"Maaf ya Cagalli…" ujar Dearka mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada Cagalli.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku juga sudah punya janji dengan Athrun," ujar Cagalli.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya…" ujar Dearka melambaikan tangannya pada Cagalli dan menggandeng tangan Milly. Cagalli balas melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua.

Setelah itu Cagalli berkeliling untuk mencari Athrun. "Dasar… Kemana perginya dia?" Cagalli menggerutu sambil tetap berjalan. 'Plok' Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang. Cagalli menoleh dan mendapati Kira-lah yang menepuk punggungnya barusan.

"Kira. Kau mengagetkanku tahu!"

"Maaf… Maaf…" Kira nyengir.

"Eh, kau tahu dimana Athrun? dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya," tanya Cagalli.

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Benar?"

"Baiklah kau mulai menyebalkan. Cepat katakan!"

"Wah, wah galaknya… Aku takuuut…" Kira pura-pura meringis ketakutan.

Cagalli sudah mulai marah dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Kira…" terlihat aura hitam dari balik punggung Cagalli. Kira sih masih cuek tidak merasakan bahaya mengancam.

"Akan kuberitahu, tapi ada syaratnya…"

"Apa?" tanya Cagalli galak.

"Kau harus bilang 'Kumohon beritahu aku Kira Nii-san…'"

"APA? Sejak kapan kau jadi kakakku?"

"Tidak mau?"

"TIDAK!"

"Ya sudah, selamat berjuang mencari Athrun kalau begitu," Kira berbalik bersiap meninggalkan Cagalli.

"Baik… Baik… Akan kulakukan!" tahan Cagalli.

"Hehe… Bagus! Katakanlah!" Kekehan jahil masih meluncur dari mulut Kira.

"Ku… Kumohon beritahu aku Ki… Kira… Nii-san," mohon Cagalli tidak rela.

"Ehehehe… Dia ada di sana," Kira menunjuk atap tempat ia bertemu Athrun tadi. Cagalli menoleh, dan benar saja, terlihat seseorang di atas sana, sepertinya itu Athrun.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Dan untukmu… Tunggu pembalasanku untuk semua kejahilanmu hari ini," Cagalli segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Kira yang masih terkekeh tidak jelas.

Wajah ceria Kira berubah menjadi murung setelah Cagalli pergi. Bukan! Bukan karena ancaman Cagalli barusan, tapi karena pembicaraannya dengan Athrun tadi.

**Flasback**

"Sebenarnya… Aku mau minta bantuanmu…"

" Bantuan apa?" Kira menoleh kea rah Athrun.

"Kumohon… Jaga Cagalli untukku," ujar Athrun menatap ke depan tanpa melihat wajah Kira.

"Hah?" Kira terbelalak mendengar ucapan Athrun barusan.

"Aku akan pergi ke Australia…"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" seru Kira.

Pandangan Athrun masih menerawang ke arah depan. Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Akhirnya Athrun buka suara, "Aku… Harus pergi…" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Makanya aku tanya apa maksudmu?" tanya Kira tak sabar. "Ceritakan dengan jelas dan lengkap padaku!" ujarnya kemudian. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencampuri urusan sahabatnya ini karena ini juga menyangkut Cagalli, saudaranya.

"Aku akan ke Australia untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaan ayah yang ada di sana. Ayah tidak bisa pergi karena masih banyak urusan pekerjaan di sini, jadi aku yang menggantikannya."

"Kenapa harus ke sana? Memangnya tidak bisa di sini saja?" Kira memotong ucapan Athrun. Entahlah, hari ini ia tidak sabaran sekali.

Athrun tersenyum maklum lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kira, "Di sana ada perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang yang sama dengan perusahaan Zala. Akan menguntungkan kalau kami bisa bekerjasama dengan perusahaan itu, jadi aku bilang pada ayah kalau aku yang akan ke Australia untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan itu. Hanya dengan itu perusahaan kami bisa diselamatkan. Dan ayah menyetujuinya…"

"Apa harus kau yang pergi ke sana? Bagaimana dengan Cagalli? Kau mau meninggalkannya?" nada bicara Kira sedikit meninggi.

Athrun tak lekas menjawab ia hanya memandang ke arah lapangan sekolah, entah apa yang dilihatnya. "Tidak bisa… Ayah pernah memikirkan untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaan itu sebelumnya, tapi beliau bilang tidak ada orang yang cukup kompeten untuk melakukannya, sedangkan beliau tidak bisa pergi Karena harus mengurus perusahaan di sini. Lagipula hanya itu caranya agar ayah tidak memaksa menjodohkanku lagi."

Kira terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia tahu sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat pintar, jenius malah. Tapi untuk mengurus suatu perusahaan? Entahlah apa ia bisa. Sudah banyak masalah yang dihadapi sahabatnya itu, ia tidak bisa menambah masalah lagi dengan mengatakan kalau ia harus putus dengan Cagalli kan? "Aku mengerti…" akhirnya hanya kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan.

Mata Athrun sedikit terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kira barusan lalu ia tersenyum, "Jadi, kau mau menjaga Cagalli untukku?" sedikit harapan terpancar dari mata emeraldnya.

"Ya… Kapan dan berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Dua munggu lagi. Selama lima tahun… Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di sana. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan kembali."

Kira menepuk pundak Athrun, "Yah… Yah… Pergilah, aku akan menjaga Cagalli. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau ia menyukai orang lain nantinya. Aku hanya akan menjaga raganya, bukan hatinya," ujar Kira. Ada sedikit nada bercanda dari ucapannya.

"Ehehehe… Aku tidak yakin Cagalli bisa berpaling dariku yang keren ini," balas Athrun dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Ahahaha… Ada apa denganmu? Kau jadi narsis sekali," Kira tertawa.

"Hahaha…" Athrun hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Yah… Aku harus pergi sekarang, akan kuberitahu Cagalli kalau kau ada di sini. Bicaralah padanya, akan yakin ia akan mengerti," Kira pun beranjak meninggalkan Athrun.

"Ya… Terima kasih."

**End of Flashback**

~##########~

Cagalli sudah sampai di atap. Di sana ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap sedang termenung. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia menyadari kehadiran Cagalli.

"Ah, Cagalli… Kemarilah…" Athrun melambaikan tangannya pada Cagalli dan tersenyum.

Bukannya balas tersenyum, Cagalli malah memasang wajah kesal sambil berjalan kea rah Athrun. "Kau kemana saja sih dari tadi? Aku mencarimu tahu!" seru Cagalli setelah sampai di hadapan Athrun.

"Maaf… Aku dari tadi di sini. Memangnya Kira tidak memberitahumu?"

"Dia memberitahuku, tapi ia membuatku melakukan hal yang menyebalkan!"

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Ia menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nii-san," Cagalli merengut sebal. Athrun terkekeh mendengarnya. Cagalli lalu berjalan ke sebelah Athrun dan menyandarkan tangannya di pagar menghadap lapangan. Wajahnya mendadak serius sekarang. "Athrun…" panggil Cagalli.

"Hmm?"

"Sekarang ceritakan masalahmu padaku…"

Athrun tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga kau akan menyadarinya…"

"Tentu saja! Ayo ceritakan!"

Lagi-lagi Athrun tersenyum, "Akan kuceritakan…"

Dengan wajah serius, Athrun mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Cagalli. Mulai dari pembicaraannya dengan sang ayah mengenai idenya yang mengharuskannya untuk pergi ke luar negeri, sampai pambicaraannya dengan Kira tadi. Sepanjang Athrun bercerita, Cagalli hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, meskipun ia sangat ingin protes akan banyak hal. Hanya sesekali Cagalli menanggapinya dengan gumaman seperti "Hm…" atau "Begitu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sejak beberapa saat yang lalu Athrun selesai bercerita, namun tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Athrun hanya diam karena menunggu reaksi Cagalli atas ceritanya. Sedangkan Cagalli masih kalut di dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Tuhan memberikan takdir yang begitu rumit untuknya. Kalau memang mereka harus berpisah, kenapa Tuhan menyatukan mereka? Lebih baik mereka tidak usah bertemu dari awal kan?

Cagalli masih sibuk dengan pikirannya saat Athrun bergerak menuju ke belakang Cagalli. Athrun tiba-tiba memeluk Cagalli dari belakang lalu menempelkan dagunya di bahu Cagalli. Cagalli pun tersentak kaget dan segera sadar dari lamunannya. "A… Athrun… Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Cagalli panik.

Bukannya melepaskan, Athrun malah semakin erat memeluk Cagalli dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Cagalli. "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Kita kan sepasang kekasih," jawab Athrun dengan polosnya.

"I… Iya sih, tapi kan…"

"Cagalli… Aku minta maaf…" ujar Athrun tepat di dekat telinga Cagalli. Kemudian ia sedikit memajukan kepalanya sehingga pipinya menempel di pipi Cagalli. 'BLUSH' wajah Cagalli sudah memerah sekarang.

"Maaf…" sekali lagi Athrun meluncurkan kata maaf dari mulutnya.

Cagalli tersenyum manis, "Tidak apa… Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Apa kau… Mau menungguku? Dan tidak akan selingkuh?" tanya Athrun. Terdapat sebersit keraguan dari pertanyaannya barusan.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan selingkuh? Ah, jangan-jangan malah kau yang akan selingkuh?" tanya Cagalli balik. Ia tidak sadar dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Hmm… Bagaimana yaaah…" Athrun berujar dengan nada menggoda.

"Athruuuun…"

Kena! Ini dia reaksi Cagalli yang ingin Athrun lihat. "Hehe… Aku tidak akan selingkuh kok…" Athrun makin mengencangkan pelukannya, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan Cagalli.

"Janji?" tanya Cagalli.

"Janji…" Athrun melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Cagalli agar gadis itu berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda itu kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda mungil benbentuk lingkaran. Ia lalu menarik tangan Cagalli dan segera memasangkan benda mungil itu ke jari Cagalli.

Mata Cagalli membulat kaget, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh kekasihnya ini. "Athrun… I… Ini…"

"Ini adalah tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku… Ini cincin pertunangan kita. Akhirnya aku tahu ukuran jarimu setelah bertanya pada Kira beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hahaha…" Athrun tertawa ringan kemudian wajahnya kembali serius. "Dengar, aku pasti akan kembali… Saat itu, akan kuganti cincin pertunangan ini menjadi cincin pernikahan."

Cagalli tidak mampu berkata-kata, hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Athrun barusan, dengan wajah yang memerah tentunya.

Athrun kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Cagalli, menunduk sedikit lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Cagalli. 'Cup' sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Cagalli dengan kembang api sebagai latarnya. Setelah itu mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Sebenarnya bukan saling berpandangan, melainkan hanya Athrun yang memandang wajah Cagalli. Cagalli? Ia sedang mematung. Kaget dengan kejadian mengejutkan yang berturut-turut menimpanya. Athrun hanya memandangi kekasihnya itu dengan senyuman. 'Tuhan… Betapa manisnya gadis ini…' batin Athrun.

"Cagalli..."

Panggilan Athrun menyadarkan Cagalli dari lamunannya. Dengan gugup ia menjawab, "A… Apa?"

"Tetaplah menjadi milikku…" Athrun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Cagalli, dan pembaca pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

~##########~

**EPILOG**

Bertahun-tahun kemudian.

"Hikaruuu… Ayo mandi! Bagaimana kalau ayah pulang dan melihatmu belum mandi?" Terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang sepunggung sedang mengejar anak berumur sekitar tujuh tahun yang merupakan anaknya. Ia membawa selembar handuk di tangannya. Anak itu berambut pirang sama seperti dirinya namun bermata hujau seperti ayahnya. Sepertinya sifat sang anak lebih dominan seperti sang ibu.

"Ah, Ibuuu… Aku mau mandi dengan Ayah!"

Wanita itu mendengus kesal dengan kelakuan putranya itu, "Dasar… Cobalah jadi anak manis seperti Sora, ia sudah mandi dari tadi," ujarnya sambil menoleh pada anaknya yang satu lagi, Sora. Anak perempuan manis ini merupakan saudara kembar tidak identik dari Hikaru. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan seperti sang ayah namun warna matanya gold seperti sang ibu. Sifatnya tenang dan kalem seperti ayahnya.

Sora sedang duduk tenang di sofa sambil menonton TV, ia yang tadinya agak malas menanggapi ritual ibu dan anak yang hampir setiap hari berlangsung itu akhirnya menoleh dan mengatakan sesuatu, "Itu benar Hikaru, kita tidak tahu Ayah pulang jam berapa kan?"

"Tapi aku maunya mandi dengan Ayah!"

"Kau ini…" ucapan Sora terpotong oleh suara seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

"Ayah pulang…" terdengar suara sang ayah yang baru pulang dari kantornya. Wanita pirang tadi segera menyambut kedatangan sang suami di pintu masuk dengan masih membawa handuk di tangannya.

"Athrun, sukurlah kau pulang cepat," ujar sang wanita sambil membawakan tas suaminya itu.

"Ya Cagalli, hari ini aku sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan, jadi bisa pulang cepat," Athrun mengendurkan dasinya kemudian mengecup puncak kepala sang istri. Ia melihat Cagalli yang sedang memegang sebuah handuk, "Sepertinya kau kerepotan. Biar kutebak, karena Hikaru?"

Cagalli terkikik kecil, "Ya… Kau benar. Seperti biasanya…" ujar Cagalli.

"Ayaaah…" terihat Hikaru dan Sora menghampiri sang ayah dan memeluknya.

Athrun kemudian menggendong kedua anaknya itu, "Ayah pulang," ucapnya.

"Selamat datang Ayah…" ucap kedua bocah itu bersamaan sambil mengecup pipi Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum menganggapinya. Kemudian ia pura-pura mengendus bau dari Sora dan Hikaru, saat mengendus bau Hikaru, ia berkata, "Sepertinya ada anak ayah yang belum mandi," ujarnya menyelidik.

Hikaru hanya nyengir, "Hehehe… Aku mau mandi dengan Ayah."

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Tapi lain kali kau harus mandi sebelum ayah pulang, mengerti?"

"Baik Ayaah…" jawab Hikaru.

Sementara Athrun dan Hikaru mandi, Cagalli menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka dibantu oleh Sora. Makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang, hanya sesekali terdengar celetukan lucu dari Hikaru yang membuat mereka tertawa.

Setelah makan malam, semuanya bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil mengobrol ringan mengenai sekolah anak-anak. Lalu saat waktunya tidur mereka diantar Cagalli ke kamar mereka (Hikaru dan Sora masih tidur di kamar yang sama karena Hikaru bilang dia takut tidur sendiri). Seperti orang tua lainnya, sembari menunggu anak-anaknya tidur, Cagalli membacakan dongeng klasik untuk mereka. Dan setelah mereka tertidur, Cagalli mengecup kening mereka dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Cagalli baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Athrun dan menemukan suaminya itu sedang duduk di tempat tidur mereka sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Cagalli…" sapa Athrun saat melihat Cagalli.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Cagalli.

"Sebentar lagi…" jawab Athrun ia menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menaruh bukunya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Kemarilah…" ujar Athrun sambil menepuk kasur di sebelahnya, menyuruh Cagalli duduk. Cagalli menurut dan duduk di sebelah suaminya itu.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanya Athrun.

"Ya… Sepertinya mereka kelelahan. Oh iya, mereka bilang besok kau mau mengajak mereka ke taman bermain. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya… Aku sudah lama berjanji mengajak mereka. Lagipula besok kan hari minggu. Kita akan pergi ke taman bermain di kota sebelah."

"Kalau begitu, akan kusiapkan bekal besok…" ujar Cagalli.

"Ya…" ucap Athrun. " Ah, Cagalli…"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu anak-anak soal 'itu'?"

"Hm? Itu? Soal apa?" tanya Cagalli balik.

"Hei… Hei… Apa kau lupa?"

Cagalli mencoba mengingat-ingat. Setelah beberapa saat Cagalli seperti mengingat sesuatu, kemudian wajahnya terlihat merona merah. "Ah, so... soal itu… Aku lupa…" ucap Cagalli gugup.

Athrun terkekeh pelan dan mengusap kepla Cagalli. "Sepetinya aku yang harus memberitahu mereka… Kalau mereka…" Athrun sengaja memotong ucapannya untuk melihat wajah Cagalli yang makin merona. "Akan segera punya seorang adik…" lanjut Athrun sambil tersenyum.

"Se… Sepertinya memang harus begitu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya."

Athrun terkekeh lagi melihatnya, "Baiklah, nanti aku yang akan mengatakannya pada mereka… Sekarang, ayo kita tidur. Besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi."

"Ya… Selamat malam Athrun…" Cagalli segera berbaring dan diikuti oleh Athrun.

"Selamat malam Cagalli…"

Athrun melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh istrinya itu, mengecup keningnya lalu berucap, "Aishiteru…"

THE END

~##########~

Huwaaaa… Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Meskipun abal, tapi ini cukup menguras tenaga saya untuk membuatnya loh. Eh iya, chapter ini adalah chapter yang paling panjang yang pernah saya buat. Maaf lama update, saya memang bukan tipe author yang bisa cepat update. Tapi percayalah, saya tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan kalau saya masih punya hutang fic yang belum diapdet.

Curhat sedikit, sebenarnya bagian epilog itu tidak ada, tapi tiba-tiba saya teringat sebuah fanart yang gambarnya Athrun sedang menggendong kedua anaknya dan Cagalli yang sedang hamil ada di sebelahnya. Maka lahirlah epilog gaje tersebut hanya karena saya ingin membuat tokoh anaknya AsuCaga, hehe... Soal nama anak, maaf saya pakai nama jepang, soalnya gak kepikiran nama lain (ditimpuk). Kalau anda belum lihat gambarnya, coba cari di gugel.

Oke, saatnya membalas review.

**ofiai17****: **Saya kembaliiii… Semoga belum bosan dengan kegajean saya. Hehe… Udah dinikahin noh Athrun ama Cagalli. Iya, saya juga jadi kasihan sama Meyrin (padahal di versi aslinya saya benci banget-banget sama dia. Hohoho…). Athrun gombal? Ahaha… Maaf, itu hanya hasil pemikiran gila saya. Rencana Athrun sudah ketahuan kan? Terima kasih atas reviewnya selama ini ya Ofiai-chaaan… (peluk-peluk).

**mrs. zala****: **Iya juga ya, kasihan tuh anak. Saya juga benci dia di versi aslinya, nempel-nempel sama Athrun. Sebenarnya di fic ini saya maunya Meyrin jadi tokoh antagonis, tapi karena banyak yang minta dia jadi baik ya nggak jadi deh. Tapi mungkin di fic saya yang lain dia bakal jadi tokoh antagonis. Hohoho… (ketawa jahat). Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya selama ini ya…

**Shinku:** Iya, saya harap dia bahagia di sana... Ah, jadi merasa bersalah deh sama Meyrin… Oh iya, Terima kasih atas reviewnya…

**alice zalathha: **Ehehehe… (nyengir kuda). Saya masih tetap update kok, hanya waktunya sedikit lebih lama. Banyak juga yang bilang Meyrin kasihan ya, jadi makin merasa bersalah sama tuh anak. Terima kasih atas reviewnya…

**Ka: **Tuh kaaan… Ada typonya. Gomen yah… Ada yang kurang? Fluffnya ya? Ahaha… Maaf ya, soalnya saya mau fokus ke permasalahannya dulu. Semoga di chapter ini fluffnya gak kurang lagi. Kucing? Punya dooong… (bangga) Tapi cuma satu, soalnya anak-anak kucing saya pada hilang entah kemana. Eh, maaf saya jadi curhat *dibuang*. Terima Kasih atas review-reviewnya selama ini yaaa… (lambai-lambai).

**Mizu: **Iya, udah tamat sekarang. Suatu saat saya akan publis fic AsuCaga yang lain. Gak tahu kapan sih, tapi ceritanya sudah ada di kepala saya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**KNG Fans: **Gak papa kok, asal masih review. Hehe… Anda orang kesekian yang bilang kasihan sama Meyrin. Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya.

**Zalazalia: **Ganggu? Sama sekali nggak koook… Saya malah senang masih ada yang perhatian dengan fic saya ini. Saya sudah update nih, semoga puas dengan endingnya. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**asranZARA****: **Kapan update? Jawabannya sekarang, hehehe… (nyengir innocent *digampar*). Maaf ya lama. Eh, tau gak? Waktu baca review anda saya langsung panik dan cepat-cepat ngetik chapter ini loh. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Hooh, akhirnya selesai juga tugas saya… Ternyata jadi author itu tidak gampang yah? Walaupun ficnya tidak terlalu bagus, tapi saya sudah berusaha membuatnya. Terima kasih banyak-banyak atas dukungannya selama ini, baik melalui review, nge-fave, maupun yang hanya membaca. Tanpa adanya kalian, fic ini tidak akan sampai di sini. Sekali terima kasih banyak… (membungkuk). Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain (mungkin). Eh, di cerita saya berikutnya (yang entah kapan akan selesai), bagaimana kalau Athrun dan Cagalli yang dijodohkan? Mohon pendapatnya.

Karena ini chapter terakhir, jangan lupa untuk mengisi kolom revienya yah, walaupun hanya beberapa kata. Saya ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan, kritik, dan saran anda atas fic ini.

Jangan nggak review loh ya…


End file.
